Watch and Learn
by ThisBabeNamedReba
Summary: Summary coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

***My main focus will still be BITB, but I'll now be writing this on the side! I hope everyone likes it. I have really awesome ideas for this. Also, Reba cut her hair again? Don't worry, though, in this story she still has the long locks.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the first chapter! This is just the beginning, y'all. ;) ***

_**Watch & Learn**_

-Chapter 1-

The night time air blew softly through the open windows and made the curtains flow upwards, casting a dreamy vibe throughout Reba and Narvel Blackstock's bedroom. Reba had just gotten out of the shower, and slowly walked out of the bathroom in her loose-fitting robe. When she saw the sight of her husband laying on his side and snoring loudly, her face fell into the disappointed look she had been wearing a lot lately.

Reba lifted the cool, satin sheets and slid beneath them. Narvel's back was to her. She knew it was no use, but she gently rested her head on his shoulder anyways.

"Honey? Wake up." She whispered in her thick Oklahoma accent. Narvel rubbed his eyes and then rolled onto his back, looking up at her. He mumbled, obviously falling back asleep. "Narvel,'' She started, laying her head on his chest and drawing circles across his abs with her fingers. "You said tonight we could." He didn't budge when he spoke.

"Tomorrow night." He mumbled, hardly comprehensible.

"Tomorrow night we have a charity event to go to." Instead of responding, he turned back around, making Reba remove her head from his chest. She sighed loudly, obviously frustrated, and turned her back to him.

She tossed and turned for several minutes, before loudly getting out of bed, hoping her husband would notice. She wasn't shocked when he kept snoring, however. She re-tied her robe as she walked down the hallway and onto the stair case. Once she got down to the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of wine and sat at the table, sipping slowly. How long had it been since they had made love? It was killing her. He still found her attractive, didn't he? Of course he did. She shouldn't over think this. She knew the reason it had been so long was more due to their busy schedules than anything. Between them being active parents of four, plus her being one of the biggest selling stars of all time and him being her constant manager, in and out of the office, schedules tended to get a little tight. But he was always good about booking private vacations for just the two of them when their relationship needed a little 'refreshing'. Why hadn't he done that yet? The questions were still heavy on her now fuzzy mind as she sat the empty glass in the sink and trudged back upstairs.

She slid back into bed and got as close to Narvel as she could. She rested her face against his back and draped an arm around his torso. She kissed his back softly, and then whispered, "I love you." into his skin. His snoring had stopped, and all was quiet for a second.

"I love you too." He mumbled back in a sleepy voice. Reba smiled and held him tighter, not completely satisfied, but more content than before.

.

..

...

..

.

The alarm clock went off at the usual time, but Reba had to hit snooze 4 times before finally dragging herself out of bed. By that time Narvel had already showered, gotten dressed, and was making breakfast. Knowing she didn't have as much time as usual, she quickly threw on some nice jeans and a fancy blouse, and then went to do her hair and makeup. She walked into the kitchen right as Narvel was walking out, and almost ran straight into him.

"Thanks for waking me up." She said, pushing past him and sitting down to eat the breakfast he had made. He walked back in and sat across from her where his plate was sitting.

"I was just going to make sure you were up."

"A little late, don't you think?" Narvel sighed and rubbed his head. Reba sighed after him. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. They quickly ate in silence for a few minutes before Narvel spoke.

"It's fine, Reba." He said, picking up his plate and setting it in the sink. Reba couldn't tell by his tone if he truly meant it or not. "Are you ready?" He said, grabbing the keys off of the counter. Reba ate the last bite of her pancakes before standing.

"Yes." She walked over to the counter to get her purse, and watched as Narvel picked up her plate and set it in the sink. He did it nonchalantly, as if it were nothing, but it still made her feel bad for being so rude to him. Reba felt herself soften. "Narvel?" He was walking towards the back door, but stopped and turned to face Reba. She walked up to him. "I'm sorry, darlin. You know I'm not a morning person. I just get cranky when I'm late, that's all." She adjusted his shirt while talking to him, although it didn't need it. He smiled down at her.

"It's alright." He pecked her forehead. "Now let's go. We're going to be late." He walked out the door, and Reba followed not far behind.

Reba always liked to listen to the radio, and as soon as they got in the car and before Narvel could speak, she put it on a classic country station. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back contentedly as George Jones' voice filled the car. But just as she thought, it wouldn't last for long. Withen a few seconds, the radio was turned down.

"You know what I was thinking?"

She kept her eyes closed and sighed. "What, Narvel?"

"Okay, bear with me through this. You know those big cruise ships?"

"No." Reba said flatly, already knowing where this was going.

"I'm thinking we rent one of those-"

"Narvel, I said no."

"And hold a huge concert in the middle of the ocean! It would be the first one ever, and people would love it! Plus, you know how many people those things can carry." He added enthusiastically.

Reba still kept her head back and her eyes closed. "No, Narvel. I'm not doing it. You know how sea sick I get."

"But it'll just be-"

"I said no." She said, finally opening her eyes and looking over at him sternly. He shook his head.

"Fine." In the silence, Reba decided to turn the radio back on. Patsy Cline came on, and a smile came to her face as she returned to her previous position. Right as the chorus to one of her favorite songs was coming up, Narvel turned down the radio. Her head sprung forwards and she threw her arms in the air.

"Dammit, Narvel! Can't I get one thing that _I_ want?" She yelled at him. He looked shocked.

"All I did was turn down the radio!"

"You know I love this song!" She yelled defensively. "I just want to enjoy myself without worrying about what to do next for once in my life." She said, crossing her arms and looking out the window. She rarely says things like that to him, because she rarely feels that way. Usually, she loves staying busy and coming up with new ideas with her husband. But every now and then, things were just too much. She knew her words shocked him, and she also knew it wasn't fair to spring that up on him out of no where. But she couldn't help it. It was how she felt.

"I'm sorry, hun." He said quietly. "I was just going to remind you that we'll finally get to meet the new girl to the label today." He said, turning the radio back up. Reba looked over at him a minute before turning it down again.

"That's today?"

"Yes. I told you last night."

"I guess I forgot. I wish I would have dressed better. I need to make a good first impression." She said, pulling down the mirror and looking at herself.

"You look fine." He said flatly. It's just_ fine_ these days. No longer beautiful or gorgeous or even pretty. Just..._fine_.

Reba hid her hurt feelings and pushed the mirror back up. She turned the radio back on and they listened in silence until they pulled up to work.

.

..

...

..

.

"When is she going to get here?" Reba asked impatiently as she tapped a pen on her desk.

"Just calm down, Reba, she'll be here sooner or later." Narvel said, trying to stay calm. He was pacing in front of her desk, obviously as stressed as she was.

"We'll, I'd prefer sooner. If she shows up any later we won't have time to get ready for tonight." She said. The door opened, and they each turned quickly expecting to see their newcomer. Instead, it was Narvel's son, Brandon.

"What's up?" He asked, casually strolling in.

"Have you seen the new girl? She was supposed to be here an hour ago." Narvel said, checking his watch. Brandon worked for Starstruck, their label, as well, and was good about knowing where people were.

"I just talked to her. She's pulling up. She apparently had a 'long night'."

"A long night? It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon! What does that have to do with anything?" Reba asked, flustered.

"I don't know, Reba. Just don't cross her out yet, okay?" Brandon said.

"I know, I'm not." Reba said, calming down. "She seems like a nice girl from what I've heard. I'm actually really excited to meet her."

"Yeah. We got to have lunch the other day, and she is super sweet. Plus she's got a voice that could knock down walls. I can't wait to get her music out there. She's going to be a hit!" Narvel said, smiling. Reba looked down, remembering when he thought her voice used to knock down walls. I guess all it does it tap walls now.

Brandon noticed Reba's expression, and as Narvel was looking out the window for her car, he walked over and put an arm around Reba. He always seemed to understand. They had a relationship were they didn't need to speak, they somehow just knew what each other was feeling. Reba chuckled at him.

"I love you." She said smiling.

"You too, ma." He said, squeezing her shoulder. The few times he would refer to her as a mom in any way made her day. She couldn't help but smile.

Finally, after a little while longer of pacing and desk tapping, the door opened slowly.

A girl who looked like she was in her mid or late 20s walked in. She had dirty blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders, stunning blue eyes, light freckles across her face, and bright red lipstick on her pouty lips. Her makeup was heavy, but she pulled it off without looking too sleazy. She wore tight ripped jeans and a cropped off Rolling Stones shirt. She had a body that made even Reba's eyes get wide for a second.

Her nervousness was evident as she slowly walked in the room. The first thing she saw was Reba, and her face lit up.

"Oh my goodness!" Her light, southern accent sounded strange coming from such a rough looking girl. "I can't believe it's really you!" She took off, and wrapped her arms around Reba. Reba couldn't help but laugh as she met her embrace.

"I can't believe it's really _you_!" She responded, giggling. The girl was obviously starstruck, and couldn't find the right words to say or how to say them.

"I-I- How are- My name is Shiloh." She said, shaking.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Shiloh! I'm so thrilled to get to be working with you." Reba said, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. Reba had a way to make everyone feel comfortable. Shiloh eased up and smiled from ear to ear.

"Are you for real? I'm thrilled to be working with you! You're royalty in this business!"

Reba blushed. "Well, thank you." Her and Shiloh exchanged sweet smiles before Shiloh looked over at Brandon.

"Oh, hey you!" She said, obviously coming out of her shell. "Sorry, I was fangirling so hard over your step mom that I didn't notice you." She gave him a side hug, then turned to Narvel. "Same for you, mister. Nice to see you again." She said, a little slower. She walked up and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Brandon's eyes grew wide and Reba cleared her throat. Shiloh immediately pulled off and Narvel looked uncomfortable.

"Well, we just thought we could take a few minutes to show you around the office and let you know how things work. Blake is coming in here pretty soon to give you some advise on starting your career. He started heer too." Narvel said, easing the tension with his smile. "Lets start down in the meeting room. Follow me." Narvel led the three of them out of the room. Shiloh walked next to him, until Reba came in between them and looped her arm around Narvel's. Brandon tried to his chuckle.

.

..

...

..

.

After the tour of the office was over, Narvel, Brandon, Shiloh, and Reba were accompanied by Blake and Miranda, who were giving Shiloh advise on the business.

"And learn how to sing while your completely wasted, or you might as well not even be a singer." Blake was saying. Everyone laughed as he held a serious face.

"Okay." Shiloh said, looking down and giggling. Her personality didn't seem to fit her appearance, but Reba was relieved to see how sweet of a girl she was.

"And also, always do fun things on stage. You really want to entertain the audience, and keep them listening." Miranda added. "Reba's always been really good about that." She said looking over at Reba, who sat on top of her desk, and smiling.

"Yeah, you should have seen the shows she put on in the 80s!" Brandon said.

"You weren't even in grade school then." Blake said, throwing a piece of paper at him. Brandon stuck his tongue out and threw it back.

"Yeah, Reba used to do a bunch of cool stuff during her concerts." Narvel added. "I don't know why she doesn't anymore. I tried to talk her into something fun on the way here, but nowadays she always turns me down." Reba sat up straighter.

"Oh, I'm the one who turns you down?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He responded.

"I just don't think I'm the one who 'turns you down' out of the two of us." She said, staring straight into his eyes. Narvel stopped leaning against the back of a chair and stood straight up, staring at her.

"Well, Reba, when I suggest doing something, you always say no. It's frustrating after awhile. But when you give me suggestions on how to run this business, I always at least listen to you."

Reba laughed sarcastically. "That's funny, considering last night I had a _great _suggestion, and you turned me down."

"So it's okay when you do it, but not when I do?" He asked defensively. The room was completely silent.

"I had a reason to turn you down. I get sea sick."

"I had a reason to turn your suggestion down too. Has it ever crossed your mind that I might be exhausted?"

"You're exhausted all the time?" Reba yelled, hopping off of the desk.

"Reba, sometimes I'm too tired to hear about suggestions about work." Narvel said, trying to stay calm.

"You and me know damn well I'm not talking about work!" Reba yelled, a little louder than intended. Narvel's mouth dropped slightly as Miranda coughed uncomfortably. Blake smirked and Brandon made a gagging face. "I'm sorry." Reba said quietly, turning around and getting her purse from behind her desk. "I think it's time we all start heading home."

Blake and Miranda agreed, and left with Brandon. Narvel remained in the same place, staring at Reba with a look of anger and hurt. But mostly hurt. Shiloh remained in her seat, looking down at her shoes.

"It was great to finally meet you, Shiloh!" Reba said in her usual chipper voice. Shiloh stood, and Reba walked over and hugged her tightly. "Sorry you saw me like that. My excuse is that it's 'that time of the month'." Reba said, and her and Shiloh giggled as Reba walked her right past Narvel and out the office door. The hallway was quiet and empty.

"It was great meeting you, Reba." Shiloh said with a sweet smile. "I look up to you more than you'll ever know."

"Thank you darlin', that means so much!" Reba returned her smile. Just then, Shiloh's phone rang. She held a finger up to Reba saying to excuse her, and Reba nodded as she answered it. The voice on the other end was loud and deep enough for Reba to hear.

"Hey Paramour, are you on your way home? I was thinking about renting a movie." It was a deep masculine voice, but had a feminine ring to it.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." She replied, and hung up.

"Paramour, huh?" Reba said, smiling.

Shiloh's face went white. "You heard that?" Reba nodded slowly, unsure of what to think.

"Is that your real name? Or a nick name?" Reba asked.

"Uh, it's a nickname." Shiloh answered uncomfortably.

"How did you get it?" Reba asked, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"I have to go." Shiloh said nervously before turning and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"So, once again, thank you all for showing up. It means the world to me and my charity." The tall man on stage finished his speech as everyone at the charity dinner was saying their goodbyes. Narvel and Reba were talking to a young couple by the door.

"I've been a fan of yours for as long as I can remember." The girl was saying. Narvel couldn't help but grin at the way her eyes lit up as she talked to his wife. "I can't believe I actually got to meet you. Thank you so much for sitting by us tonight. Me and Kevin think the world of you two." She said with a big grin.

"Of course, darlin'! I loved getting to meet the two of you, as well. We'll have to get together sometime." Reba said, as excitedly as usual.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Kevin said. "I'd love to get to know each of you more. You both seem like great people. Plus, Lindsey and I have been inspired by your relationship since we first got together." Kevin said, putting an arm around Lindsey. "We really look up to you two and the love and respect you have for each other."

Narvel chuckled. "Well, I do love her a lot." He said, grinning down at Reba who returned his smile.

"We want our relationship to be _just_ like yours." Lindsey said, leaning her head against Kevin and staring at them admirably. Reba laughed.

"Y'all are too sweet." Reba said. She hugged each of them tightly after exchanging numbers with them. "We'll keep in touch!" She said with a smile. Narvel laughed, knowing not too many celebrities had the relationship with their fans like Reba had. He watched her smile at the young couple, and then watched as her smile slowly faded into a sorrow filled frown as they walked off. She yanked out of her thoughts and turned to him. "Are you ready to go?" She said, plastering on a smile.

He nodded, wondering what that was all about as they walked towards the door.

At charity events that well-known celebrities were invited to, there was usually a large crowd of fans and paparazzi crowding the exits. Narvel and Reba were used to this by now. As they neared the door, Narvel automatically reached for her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Reba!"

"Over here!"

"MISS McEntire, look this way!" A million different screams at once began as soon as they opened the door. Lights were flashing and it was all Reba could do to see straight. She held on to Narvel's hand as he led the way to the car waiting for them. Amidst all the noise, Reba could make out a few sentences.

"Reba, an autograph please?" She heard. She looked back for the man who had asked, but the bright lights kept her from seeing and hurt her eyes. She quickly turned back around and continued walking with her head down. Suddenly, she heard the same voice, although a little closer, yell in a violent tone. "Reba, you're such a bitch!" Narvel stopped dead in his tracks, pulling Reba back with him. He turned and stared at the man who had cursed at Reba in a way that said any second he could kill him. The man, who Reba could see now, cowered down and ran back into the crowd. After making sure he was gone, Narvel pulled Reba closer and didn't let her go until they got to the car.

The sudden silence was overwhelming as they shut the doors to their car, which the valet had ready for them. Reba settled into the passenger seat and sighed as Narvel honked at the people in front of them. He rolled down the window.

"We have to go, guys. We don't want to run over anyone." He said with a chuckle, trying to be nice. People started to clear the way as Narvel waved and rolled up the window. Reba turned up the radio as he pulled off.

.

..

...

..

.

"Maybe he was just upset because I didn't give him an autograph. I really should have, and I would have! It's just, I couldn't see." Reba said as she pulled the covers over her chest and adjusted her head on her pillow. "I don't know. I just feel bad." She looked over to Narvel, who was coming from the bathroom. He wore an old t-shirt and sweat pants. A sexy, manly aroma followed him and entered the room.

"Reba, you can't feel bad about that. Even if that was the case, he had no right to call you what he did." He said, taking off his shirt, which caught Reba's attention. He turned his back, not noticing.

"I appreciate you coming to my rescue." She said a little slower, admiring him.

"That's what I'm here for." He turned as saw her looking at him. His face was unreadable as he climbed into bed next to her. As soon as his back hit the bed, Reba scooted close to him and draped an arm around his chest. She giggled.

"What?" He asked, smiling and looking over at her, their faces almost touching.

"Oh nothing" She said, running her hand over his chest.

"Oh c'mon, what?" He said, wrapping an arm around her. Reba smiled contentedly, relieved that he wasn't pushing her away.

"You're just cute when you get out of the shower, that's all." She said innocently, looking down at her hand which was still grazing his chest.

"Well, thank you darlin'." He chuckled. He wasn't making any move to touch her or kiss her, although they were so close together. Reba knew she had to do something if she wanted to keep him where she wanted him.

"You're welcome." She purred as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She let her forehead rest against his cheek as she pulled her leg over his pelvis. "Very welcome." She started kissing down his jaw line slowly, until she reached his neck. She heard him sigh as her tongue grazed his neck quickly, and knew she had him where she wanted him. She brought her hand to his face, and turned him to face her. She pulled him into a deep kiss, which he returned. His hand began sliding down her side, and Reba smiled against his lips.

Right as his hand was reaching her bottom and their tongues were starting to tangle together, the telephone rang. Feeling disappointment in her chest, Reba pulled him closer to her and held on tighter, although she knew it was no use. Narvel tried to pull away, but Reba held him back.

"It's late, Narvel. They can call back." She said, flustered.

"Hun, it's probably for work. I've got to take it." He tried to get up again, but Reba weighed him down. "I know you think you're tough," Narvel said with a smirk, "But you do realize you can't hold me down, right?" Reba pouted, and squeezed him tighter as if to prove a point. With one sudden movement, Narvel picked her up and tossed her back down, making her scream. As soon as she let go of him, he went to get the phone.

"Narvel, you butthead!" She screamed after him as she sat up in bed and crossed her arms.

Narvel hated leaving her to get the phone, especially when she was being so irresistable. But he knew it was business, and he had to take it. He got his cell phone, which he had left in the bathroom, and took it back to bed as he chatted with one of his business partners.

Reba stared at him as he sat in bed and talked. She layed down on her side, keeping her eyes on him. She tapped his arm, and when he looked, she started slipping off one of the straps to her night gown. He bit his lip and stared for a moment before shaking his head and turning the other way. Reba was exhausted and done trying. She sighed loudly, and then turned her back to him and fell asleep.

.

..

...

..

.

"Reba, I don't understand why you're so mad at me!" Narvel threw his hands in the air. The whole ride to work and the rest of the morning, she hadn't spoken to him. She looked up from her laptop on her desk and stared at him.

"_Because_, Narvel." She said in an angry tone. "Last night, you couldn't spare 10 minutes of us time. We were doing something, but the minute the phone rang you ran away! I'm your wife. I'm more important than a dumb phone call."

"That's not it, Reba. The phone call was about your summer dates, and you know we have to have those decided this month! I was doing it for you!"

"Oh, don't pull that card!" Reba said, rolling her eyes. "I have other things I'd rather you be _doing_."

Narvel sighed. "Sometimes you're impossible."

"Please just go to your office, mister Blackstock. I have work I have to get done. And as you know, work comes first." Reba said, typing angrily on her laptop. Narvel frowned. When she would get mad at him at work, she'd treat him like a co-worker instead of her husband, and it killed him.

"Reba-" The door opened, interrupting his sentence. Shiloh walked in wearing tight jeans and an even tighter shirt with a low cut, leaving little to the imagination. She looked uncomfortable.

"Did I walk in on something?" She asked, her head peeking around the door.

"No, you're fine. Mister Blacstock was just leaving." Reba said, getting up from her desk. Narvel rolled his eyes. "Do you need something?"

"Well, I'm doing a recording session today, and I had some questions I wanted to ask you before I did it." She responded.

"Okay, sounds good!" Reba said, sitting down on the couch at the front of her large office. She patted the other end for Shiloh to sit down. Shiloh began walking over, but stopped when she saw Narvel's face.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as she strutted over to him. Reba's face went stern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Narvel said, smiling at her.

"Okay, just making sure. You looked upset." She said like a school girl before hugging him lightly

"I'm okay." He smiled and pat her shoulder before walking out. Shiloh watched him walk away, oblivious to the death stare Reba was giving her. She went and sat down at the other end of the couch, and didn't notice Reba's glare until she finally looked up at her.

"You do realize he's my husband." Reba said, making Shiloh's breath catch in her throat. She didn't know why, but for some reason Reba was scaring her.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Well I'd appreciate it if you'd back off a little." Reba said, staring directly into her eyes.

"I...I don't understand." Shiloh said.

"All I'm saying is watch it. I'm not blind, Shiloh. Keep your hands off of him and I'm sure we'll get along fine." Reba said sternly. Shiloh nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"So, on a brighter note," Reba said smiling, "What about this recording session?"

Shiloh and Reba spent the next 30 minutes talking about music and sharing stories and techniques. After awhile, Reba began to feel bad for getting on to her the way she did. Her and Shiloh actually had a lot in common.

Reba could tell Shiloh was hiding a lot as she talked, and that confused her. She didn't ask, of course, but soon Shiloh opened up to her about at least one subject in her life. Reba had asked about her family, and noticed tears fill her eyes. Shiloh looked down without responding. Reba scooted closer.

"Shiloh, honey?" She asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Shiloh shook her head, trying to hold back the tears. But when she couldn't, and the first one fell, it broke Reba's heart. She pulled Shiloh close to her, and immediately Shiloh began sobbing into her shirt. "It's okay. It's okay, darlin'." Reba soothed as she rubbed her back. "Let it out." Reba let her cry into her for what seemed like ages before Shiloh finally pulled herself together. She pulled off slowly and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. "It's just all too much, sometimes. I have no one to talk to."

"Well, I'm right here." Reba said, as she cocked her head to the side and smiled in a way that only Reba could.

For the next 2 hours, Shiloh vented to Reba about her childhood and her troubled past, although she left most of it out. She told her about her dad leaving when she was two, her brothers moving to different states when they hit 18, and her mother, who she has to support, who is addicted to drugs. She told Reba how bad she needed a motherly figure in her life, considering her mother never was one.

"That's why I was so excited to meet you. I was hoping we could get that kind of relationship overtime." She said, rubbing her eyes. "But I've already messed it up." She said, beginning to cry again.

"No you haven't, honey. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You were just being friendly." Reba said, wiping a tear from Shiloh's face. Shiloh smiled contentedly, warming Reba's heart. She knew Shiloh needed all the comfort she could get.

"I know, but still. I shouldn't have made you feel like I was trying to flirt with your husband anyways."

"I know you weren't." Reba said with a reassuring smile. "It's just..." Reba trailed off, not knowing if she should finish or not. She had never been the type to vent problems to strangers, especially young ones. But the way Shiloh scooted closer, looking at her with care and concern in her eyes, made her want to open up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We've just been having some issues here lately. Nothing too serious, just...issues." Reba said, knowing she had to stop there.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I better not. We'll be okay." Reba said with a small smile. Shiloh looked disappointed. Reba looked at her watch, in shock at how quickly time had gotten away from them. "Your session is in 30 minutes, girl! You better go get ready!"

Shiloh jumped up quickly. "Oh my gosh, I didn't even realize the time!" Reba stood behind her and walked her to the door. "Reba?" She asked, turning just before leaving. "Thank you. So much." She wrapped her arms around Reba and held her tightly. Reba smiled.

"Anytime, darlin'. And if you ever need anything, even if it's just a break from home, I'll give you my address. You're welcome to come by anytime." Reba said with a smile. She pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote her address on the back of a receipt. Shiloh smiled wide when she took the paper from her.

"Okay, you're the best!" She said before running off.

Reba watched her, still confused as to how she felt about the girl. The story of her life at home made Reba soften, but the way she acted around Narvel still concerned her. Reba remembered the way she cried, thinking she had ruined everything, and realized that surly she didn't mean to. But then again, she couldn't help but think of the way her eyes lit up when she mentioned that her and Narvel were having issues.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

It had been several weeks since Shiloh first came to Starstruck, and she had yet to see Reba perform live. All of her shows had been out of state. However, when Shiloh heard about her show in downtown Nashville, she knew she had to be there. She wanted to learn as much as she could before going on stage for the first time herself. She asked Reba, who she had gotten a lot closer to, if she could get a front row seat, and Reba was so thrilled that she was going that she got her a backstage pass.

Shiloh watched from the wing as Reba sang to a mesmerised crowd. In fact, Shiloh herself couldn't help but be astonished by her. Her voice sounded like an angel, and Shiloh couldn't take her eyes off of her.

_"Thanks for sending something I can't use, received your invitation to the blues..."_

Reba finished softly as the crowd went wild. "Aw, thank y'all." Reba said beaming, as if she weren't used to the adoring crowds she had seen all of her life. Her band started playing a slow tune as the lights dimmed, and someone backstage said something about 'intermission'. Shiloh watched Reba's silhouette walk off stage and towards where she was in the wing. When she came close enough to make out her face, Shiloh pulled Reba in a big hug.

"I can't believe how great you were out there!" She said. Reba blushed.

"Oh, thanks sugar. That was nothing, really." She said, flipping her hair and putting her hand on her hip. Her and Shiloh giggled as the people back stage hushed them. Reba leaned closer and talked quieter once they calmed down.

"So you're liking the show?"

"I'm loving it!" Shiloh responded enthusiastically. "I'm so happy I got the chance to watch you from so close up! This will be great experience. I'm even taking notes!" She said, holding up a notebook. Reba smiled.

"Are you ready to be on stage?"

"I think so. I'm still nervous, but tonight has put me to ease a little. You look so comfortable out there! You actually make it look really fun."

"It is fun! You just have to calm down and enjoy yourself." Reba said, and then laughed when Shiloh started writing down what she was saying. Again, their giggles weren't very appreciated by the people working sound and lights. "Hey, I have an idea." Reba said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"How would you like to come on stage and sing with me after intermission?" Reba asked with a big smile. Shiloh covered her mouth to muffle her excited scream.

"Are you for real?" She asked jumping up and down. Reba laughed.

"Sure! I think it'd be fun! We can do Does He Love You. Do you know that one?"

"Do I know it? Of course I know it!" Shiloh said smiling big.

"Okay, sounds good! So, you want to?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!"

.

..

...

..

.

The crowd immediately fell in love with Shiloh when Reba brought her on stage. When the music began and Shiloh's part came up, Reba was amazed at how strong her voice was. She had only heard it a few times, but never for long and never this loud. Reba couldn't help but smile.

As soon as the song was over, the crowd went wild. Shiloh beamed and blew air kisses to the audience. "Thank you." She said, almost speechless into the microphone.

_"Amazing, huh?"_ Reba mouthed to her. Shiloh was so star struck it was all she could do to nod.

.

..

...

..

.

Reba finished the last few songs before going out in a shimmering red dress to perform Fancy, her encore.

After the show, the band went out for drinks. Reba was too tired, and said instead she was going to go home. Shiloh stayed behind as well, since Reba had agreed to take her home. As the show was calming down and everyone was putting the stage and equipment up, Reba and Shiloh went back to the dressing room.

"You looked like a professional out there, kid." Reba said, putting her hair up.

"Thank you! It felt really good to be on stage."

"That's good! I could tell you were comfortable." Reba rummaged around a stack of junk before finally pulling out an old fan. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" She said, her chest shiny with sweat.

"I think it feels alright."

"Damn menopause." Reba mumbled under her breath as she plugged in the fan. Shiloh tried to hide her laugh, not knowing if she was being serious or not. Reba looked at the mirror. "Great. The sweat is ruining my makeup." She pulled out a large make up bag and started pulling out different products.

"Well you just did a whole show. I can imagine you get pretty hot out there!" Shiloh said, finding another fan behind her chair and plugging it in by Reba's mirrors. She put it on high and faced it at her.

"Thank you!" Reba said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "I guess that's it." Shiloh pulled her chair up next to Reba.

"Are you going to re-do your make up?"

"Yes, not all of it though. Just touch up."

"Can I watch?" Shiloh asked with a grin.

"Sure!" Reba chuckled as Shiloh clapped her hands excitedly. She reached for the foundation and began rubbing it across her cheek. She looked over to find Shiloh amazed by it. She giggled, and then began re-applying her mascara.

Shiloh watched Reba's face, noting the way her eye lashes curled naturally, the way her mouth parted slightly, and the way her nose swooped up at the end. "Reba, you're really pretty." She said, still inspecting. Reba looked over at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Thank you sweetie!" She said, looking genuinely happy. It had been so long since she had been called pretty that she forgot what it felt like. She continued to do her makeup slowly, Shiloh still watching.

"We could never afford makeup." Shiloh said after a while. "And even if we could, mom would never wear it. I remember when I finally made enough money to buy some, I loaded up on it. To this day, I'm still a make up freak." She said with a smile. "I love that brand by the way."

Reba looked down at the label. "I do too. And I could never afford make up, either. When I first came to Nashville and they tried to doll me up, I had no idea what was going on! I thought foundation was something you built a house on." She said with a chuckle, enjoying having someone listen to her and seem so intrigued. No one really does that anymore. "So, what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Shiloh said, coming out of her trance and looking in Reba's eyes.

"For a job, to make money. You had to support you and your mother, right?" Reba said, dabbing bronzer on her face. "What did you do?" It got quiet, and after a second with no response, Reba turned to look at Shiloh. She was looking down and playing with her fingers. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"I'm just scared you'll judge me." She said in a frail voice. Reba put her hands over Shiloh's.

"Honey, I'm Fancy Rae Baker. I have a few secrets of my own." Reba said, smirking and lifting an eyebrow. "I promise I won't judge you."

Shiloh took a deep breath to gather herself before continuing. "Do you remember when you overheard Toby calling me Paramour?" Reba looked confused.

"Toby?"

"My roommate. On the phone the first day we met."

"Oh! Yes, I do."

"Well, that was my nickname." Shiloh looked down. "At a strip club."

Reba sighed. "Oh, that's it?" She asked in a light tone, taking Shiloh by surprise.

"Yes." She said, looking down again.

"You never slept with anyone for money, right?" Reba asked in a serious tone.

"Oh no! I never did anything more than a private dance." Reba scrunched up her nose. "Sorry, too much information."

Reba laughed, easing Shiloh's tension. "Honey, we all make mistakes. Does that make them okay? No. But they've happened, and it's all in the past. You needed money, and I completely understand that. I'm just so proud of you for getting out here and chasing your dreams after living a life like that. I think you're a very strong girl." Shiloh smiled, relieved with how Reba took it.

"Thank you for understanding." Shiloh said gratefully. Reba nodded.

"So, who's this Toby guy? Any connections there?" She asked, looking at Shiloh through the mirror as she reached for the blush. Shiloh laughed out loud.

"Toby?" She asked, as if Reba were crazy. Reba couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Yes, Toby! What's wrong with him?"

"Reba, he's flaming."

"Like, on fire?" Reba asked, turning to face her quickly with a shocked look on her face. Shiloh laughed even harder, putting a hand on her stomach. Reba laughed as well, although she didn't know what was going on. Anytime Reba had a chance to laugh she usually jumped on it.

Finally, Shiloh pulled herself together and wiped a tear from her eye. "I meant flaming as in gay. Super gay." Reba's eyes went wide.

"Oh! That explains why he sounded so feminine on the phone. So why does he call you Paramour? Does he know about it?"

"Yes, that's actually how we met. He was a bartender there. We each had the same shift, and overtime we grew close. When we decided we needed to get out of that place, we rented an apartment downtown together."

"Oh, that's fun! I've always loved gay men." Reba said with an adorable smile across her face. "Why did they call you Paramour?" Shiloh looked uncomfortable for a second, and right as Reba was about to tell her she didn't have to answer, the door opened. A tall girl who looked to be in her 40s with wavy brunette hair walked in. She strutted over to the back of the room and picked her purse off of the couch. Shiloh had been watching Reba's face since the moment she walked in, and noticed her immediate change in expression. Reba wore an intense, almost angry face as her eyes followed her.

"Great show tonight, Reba!" The tall woman said. Reba quickly put on a smile.

"Thanks, Amy! Are you going out with the band?" Amy nodded, pulling a cigarette out of her purse, and holding it between her fingers without lighting it. She nodded. "Okay, be safe. Have fun!"

"Thanks!" Amy smiled before walking out. Reba looked down, and then went back to applying make up.

"You're such a good actress." Shiloh said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Reba asked.

"I saw that look you first had when she walked in. What was all that about?"

"You saw that?" Reba looked ashamed. "Oh, it's nothing. It's all in the past."

"Oh, c'mon Reba! I want to know." Shiloh begged.

"It's nothing now." Reba repeated. She looked at Shiloh, who was pouting, before finally sighing and continuing. "3 years ago she had tried to make a move on Narvel. Thankfully, he didn't do anything. He actually got really mad about it, and even tried to kick her out of the tech crew. But eventually things died down. A few months ago, however, some of my band members were saying how she had gotten drunk and had talked about finding a way to come between us. She wanted more than anything to tear us apart. " Shiloh noticed the brief glimpse of fear in Reba's eyes as she mentioned it. As soon as it appeared, it was gone, and Reba was back to her straight forward, independent self. "For some reason, she has something against me. She's nice to my face, though." Reba said, looking at herself one last time before standing. Shiloh was looking down, as if deep in thought. "But she was just drunk, that's all. I know she's not a threat." Reba said, reassuringly. Shiloh looked up, as if she was so lost in what Reba had said before that she didn't hear the last part. Reba repeated herself, and Shiloh nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Reba. She is nothing compared to you." Shiloh said with a smile. "She seemed a little sleazy, anyways." Reba giggled as she grabbed her purse. "Where is Narvel, by the way? Doesn't he come to every show with you?"

"He does, but he went home early today." Reba's phone began ringing, and she pulled it from the pocket in her purse. "Speaking of which, here he is!" She said with a smile and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Shiloh could hear his voice on the other end as he told Reba he had left his jacket in the bathroom, and asked if she could bring it home.

"I sure can, honey!" She responded, holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she looked for her keys in her purse. "I'll be home soon. Love you." Shiloh noticed how Narvel hung up without responding. Reba didn't seem to think much of it. "Can you get his jacket from the restroom for me? I have to find my keys." She said, setting her purse on the makeup table and beginning to take out its contents.

"Sure. I have to go anyways." Shiloh said with a laugh, and went to the small restroom in the corner of the room.

Several minutes later, after Reba had found her keys, Shiloh came out with Narvel's jacket. "Did you fall in?" Reba asked with a laugh. Shiloh stuttered.

"Uh, it's just that time of the month. Restroom visits are a little longer, you know." She said nervously.

"I was just kidding." Reba said, hitting her arm playfully.

.

..

...

..

.

Reba dropped Shiloh off, getting to see a glimpse of her apartment from the outside. It wasn't too rough looking, but definitely wasn't one of the nicer ones.

"Thanks again for today! I learned a bunch." Shiloh said, leaning in the window and waving her notebook. Reba smiled.

"Anytime." They exchanged goodbyes, and Reba made sure she got in safely before pulling away.

On the ride home, Reba didn't listen to music, but instead thought about Shiloh. She had so many different opinions of the troubled yet sweet, mysterious yet innocent girl. By the time she was pulling in her house, however, Reba had decided to let all previous judgement pass. Shiloh seemed like she had good intentions, and Reba wasn't going to judge her for something she didn't even mean to do. Her and Shiloh actually had a lot in common, and Reba knew that if nothing else happened between her and Narvel, they could be really good friends.


	4. Chapter 4

***For everyone wondering about the next BITB update, I should have it tomorrow. (: I loovvee this chapter! I hope you do too! Please leave a review! (:***

-Chapter 4-

Like every Sunday after a Saturday night show, Reba promised herself she'd allow a day off. She slept until around 10, went downstairs to eat the breakfast Narvel had left on the counter for her, and spent a few hours reading on the back porch with a glass of sweet tea. Narvel had left a note saying he'd gone to run some errands, and would be back around noon with lunch. She read until he called and asked what she wanted, and when he got home they ate together at the table.

"Are you having a good day?" He asked as they ate McDonalds, which he thought was childish but Reba loved. He couldn't say no when she asked for it on the phone.

"Mhmm." She waited until she chewed her food to continue. "How about you?"

"Yes. There was a lot of traffic downtown today, but other than that it's been good." He said with a half smile. It was quiet while they ate until he spoke again. "You did great last night."

Reba rolled her eyes. "You weren't even there! The two times I went backstage between songs I couldn't find you. And then you just went home early? What was up with that?" Reba asked, clearly frustrated. "And considering your jacket was in the bathroom in my dressing room, I'm just assuming you spent most of your time in there." Narvel rubbed the back of his neck, exhausted by the fact that everything they said turned into an argument.

"I was back in your dressing room because I had a headache. I was listening to you through the speaker and lying on the couch. I didn't think you'd notice if I was gone. I'm sorry." He said, rolling his hamburger wrapper in a ball and putting it in the sack. Reba looked down.

"It's okay. I'm just trying to find ways to be mad at you." She said with a light laugh. "So, you really were listening?"

He smiled, relieved that their scuffle was over. "Yes. The sound was great back there."

"How did I sound?"

"Just like always." Reba gave him an unsatisfied look. "Which is always amazing." He added, and she smiled.

She threw her trash in the sack as well, and Narvel went to the kitchen to throw it away. Reba followed closely behind him. He closed the trash can, and then turned to find she was so close they were almost touching. She looked up at him, her blue eyes staring straight into his.

"So, we have the rest of the day," She said slowly. She looped her fingers in his belt loops and backed him up against the counter. Narvel looked down at her.

"I guess we do."

"What did you want to do?" She asked innocently, tugging on his pants gently. Narvel cleared his throat.

"Well, whatever you had in mind sounds good to me."

"Well, I did have something planned." She slowly pressed against his body. Her chest was squished against his, and Narvel couldn't take his eyes off of the cleavage exploding from the undone buttons at the top of her blouse.

"Y-you did?" He asked, not moving his eyes. Reba giggled, knowing she had him where she wanted him.

"Yes. It involves you," She pulled her hand from his belt loop and stroked the side of his face. "Me," She slid it down the side of his chest, "and you're little friend that keeps poking me." She added slowly, sliding her hand to the top of his jeans and resting it there. Narvel didn't even realize he was beginning to get hard, but hearing her slow southern drawl and feeling her hands on his body made his lower half tingle.

"That sounds f-fun to me." Reba loved having him as putty in her hands. It had been so long since she'd used her sexy voice, but she loved the way it got to him.

"Well, let's get started then, darlin'." She said, putting her other hand behind his neck and gently pulling him to her level as she started placing small kisses on his neck. She continued to do that until he sighed with pleasure, and then she began to kiss and suck harder while running her fingers through his hair. Narvel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. They each moaned as his hardness pressed into her lower stomach.

"Let's," he tried hard to speak as she sucked at his jaw and kissed under his ear. "Let's go upstairs now," He said quickly. Reba stopped kissing him and pulled off completely. Narvel ached to feel her body against his as he watched her walk over beside him. She used her hands and jumped up to bring herself to sit on the counter.

"Nope." She said, grabbing his shirt and tugging him between her legs.

"We need to go upstairs." He tried to talk sternly, but the warmth between her legs pressing up against him was making it difficult.

"No. Either right here or not at all, baby." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Reba-"

"Narvel Blackstock, take me. Right now." She said, ripping off his shirt. The sexy tone and the assertiveness of her voice pushed him over the edge. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, their tongues immediately meeting in an explosion of ecstasy. Reba wrapped her arms and legs around him, getting as close as she could as they continued to kiss intensely. She quickly tore away as he started rubbing against her, and, leaning on her hands, threw her head back letting out a moan. Narvel instantly moved his lips to her neck, which made her moan louder. She tightened her legs around him as he kissed down to her cleavage. He brought his shaky hands to her shirt, and kissed a trail beneath each button he undid. Reba felt herself slip deeper and deeper into a sea of pleasure with every time he went lower. His lips slid across her slim, toned stomach, and when he reached her pants, he couldn't get his fingers to work fast enough as he tried to unbutton them. Finally, before almost breaking the button, he ripped them off with a growl, making anticipation rise in every part of Reba's body. He put her legs on his shoulders as he leaned down and sucked on the fabric of her underwear between her legs.

"Oh God…" Reba moaned, placing her hand on his head as his face pressed into her. He licked her underwear from the bottom of them resting on the counter up to the top lace, and then back down again, making Reba pull his hair while whimpering.

Right as Reba couldn't handle the teasing anymore and was on the verge of yanking off her panties, the backdoor swung open.

"Oh shit!" Reba screamed, and immediately pulled Narvel's face from between her legs. He was so lost in what he was doing that he didn't realize what had happened.

"Oh my God!" Shiloh screamed. He turned to the door to see her quickly cover her eyes as Reba almost fell off of the counter.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Reba exclaimed, landing on weak legs as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Oh. My. God." Shiloh repeated, turning and leaning against the door with her face in her hands.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Reba asked angrily as she searched for her pants. She turned to face Narvel, who had just realized what had happened as well as the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that his boner was _very_ evident.

"Oh!" He said. He looked around for his shirt, but ran out of the room when he couldn't find it.

"Shiloh, what the hell!" Reba asked, sliding on her pants. She couldn't tell if her heart was pounding so fast because of Shiloh walking in on them or because of what Narvel was doing before then.

"Oh…my God." Was all Shiloh could say as she remained against the door.

Reba sighed in ager as she brushed back her bangs. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, trying to stay calm. Shiloh finally turned around to look at her. Reba was in shock to find that instead of embarrassment or guiltiness, Shiloh wore a face of anger.

"Why were you two doing that? In the kitchen? I mean _Really?" _Shiloh asked with angry attitude, stepping forward. Reba's mouth dropped.

"_Excuse me?_" Reba couldn't believe what she had said. "You just barge in on me and my husband doing something in our own house, and now you're going to blame _us?_" Shiloh stood with her hands on her hips, and looked at Reba in a way that she had never seen Shiloh look before. There was pure anger and almost betrayal in her stare. The fact that Shiloh had ruined something that Reba had been needing for months and the way she was acting was making Reba angrier and angrier with each step she took. Before long, she was just a small step away from Shiloh, who wore the same stern face. "We can do whatever we want, where ever we want." Reba said, looking into her eyes. "And there is nothing you can say that will change that. Got it?"

Shiloh breathed heavily out of her nose and her mouth was tight. Steam could have come from her ears and it would have looked right to Reba. Reba's fists were clinched, and right as she thought she was going to slap Shiloh for not talking and just staring at her like that, Shelby, Reba's son, walked in the back door.

"Woah." He said as soon as he saw the tension between Shiloh and Reba. "Did I walk in on something?"

"No, but I did." Shiloh said sourly. The last thing Reba wanted was Shiloh telling Shelby what she had seen.

"Zip it." Reba said sternly, holding a finger up to her before walking over and hugging Shelby. "You're fine, baby. What do you need?"

"I just came by to get some soap. Me and some friends are washing my truck today." It seemed that Shelby never went shopping. Anything he needed he went to his parent's house for. Shiloh stayed by the door with her arms crossed infront of her chest as Reba dug under the sink for some soap. She finally pulled some out as Narvel walked in.

"Listen Shiloh, I'm sorry about-" Reba rose up quickly, reminding him with her eyes that Shelby was in the room. "…hey there!" He said uncomfortably as he waved at Shelby. He leaned against the counter, not sure what to do.

Reba stood and brought the soap to Shelby. Narvel was looking at the ground awkwardly before he brought his eyes up to Shiloh. She had been staring directly at him, and didn't move her eyes when he saw her. She stared at him so intensely and so full of rage that he looked away, rubbing his jaw.

"Thanks mom." Shelby, who didn't seem to notice, said as he walked towards the door. He turned before opening it. "Is everyone okay? Y'all were acting weird." He said, scratching his head.

"Yes we're fi-"

"If you knew what happened you'd be acting weird too." Shiloh cut Reba off.

"Shiloh." Reba looked over at her, and then back at her son. "We're all good."

"Yeah, apparently _really_ good." Shiloh looked at Narvel and then at Reba.

"Shiloh." Narvel said, a little more intense than Reba, as he straightened his posture.

"What's going on?" Shelby asked confused.

"Oh nothing big. I just walked in on your parents fucking." Shiloh said with a straight face. Narvel choked on nothing and Reba's jaw dropped.

"Shiloh!" Reba yelled.

"I'm gone!" Shelby said, covering his ears and running out the door.

"Get out." Reba said to Shiloh, pointing at the door. She didn't move. "Get out!" Reba screamed so loud her voice cracked.

"Shiloh, you need to leave. Now." Narvel said in a voice that anyone knew better than to argue with. Shiloh opened the door forcefully before staring at Reba one last time. Reba stared back just as mean, knowing she would win. Shiloh looked away, and slammed the door loud behind her.

Reba stared at the door with her arms crossed before turning to Narvel. He sat at the counter with his head in his hands. She sighed, trying to hold back her tears.

"I've got some work I need to get done." Narvel said, standing slowly. Without responding, Reba ran out of the room and up the stairs, into their bedroom. She collapsed on the bed, letting her tears fall freely as she sobbed into the pillow. She turned onto her back and put her hands on her face, feeling cool sticky tear streaks on her cheeks. She sighed, hating how close they had come before the whole moment was ruined. She laid there in the silence for a second before hearing the door slowly open.

"Honey?" When Narvel saw the tear stains glistening beneath her hands, his heart broke. He went and sat beside her on the bed. Gently, he put his hands over hers and moved them from her face. "What's wrong?" He asked, wiping beneath her eyes.

"We came so close." Reba said, not looking up. He rubbed her arm.

"We still can, if you want, baby." He said. But it didn't seem sincere to Reba. She sat up slowly.

"I don't even want to anymore. I've got to go call Shelby and convince him that we weren't doing anything." Narvel sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to?"

Reba nodded and sat cross legged next to him. "Just tell me you love me. And say it like you mean it."

Narvel stroked the side of her face. "I love you, Reba." He kissed her softly, and then pecked her cheek as she hugged him. "More than you'll ever know." He said into her ear. Reba smiled and ruffled his hair before getting up from the bed and going downstairs to call Shelby.

.

..

…

..

.

As Reba did the laundry that night, she had plenty of quiet time to think. Narvel had already gone to bed, and all she could think about was Shiloh's behavior. She had never seen her act that way before. She had been so nice, and so caring to Reba. It hurt her heart to remember the way she stared at her. So many thoughts were running through her head. _What had gotten into her? Was she just disturbed by what she saw?_ Reba put some boxers and a tank top in the washer. _What if she was on drugs when she came by? Her mom does them, who's to say she doesn't?_ Reba sprayed a stain on a blouse before dropping it in. _Could it all be because she really does have feelings for Narvel?_ She picked up Narvel's jacket and tossed it in. Something fell from his pocket, and she looked to the ground after closing the lid. Her face went white.

With shaking fingers, she picked up a hot pink, lacy thong.

.

..

…

..

.

Reba left before Narvel woke up. She wasn't ready to confront him. But she also couldn't talk to him without losing it. It was hard enough to sleep next to him all night. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to hit him. But instead she lay there in the dark, reminding herself that she would get to Shiloh first.

She left a note saying 'at work' on the counter, because that was all she could write. She got in her car and sped down the highway. She spent 30 minutes cleaning her office before deciding it wasn't too early to call her. Shiloh picked up after the first ring. Reba reminded herself to stay calm, because if she scared her Shiloh wouldn't come, and Reba needed to see her.

"Hello?"

"Shiloh? I need you to come in early. Straight to my office, please."

"Well, I just woke up-"

"I'll see you in 10 minutes." Reba hung up. She went to her desk and pulled a flask of whiskey from her purse. She knew it was too early, and very unprofessional to be drinking at work, but she didn't care. She took a long swig before throwing it back down, not even bothering to hide it.

12 minutes later (Reba was counting), Shiloh slowly pushed the door open and peeked into her office. Her hair was in a messy bun, and her makeup was smeared.

"Good morning…" Shiloh said sadly.

"Shut the door behind you." Reba stood from her desk. Shiloh took a deep breath and shut the door, trying not to shake.

"Listen, if this is about yesterday-"

"You little bitch." Reba said, stepping forward and keeping her eyes on her. Shiloh stepped back against the door, her eyes wide. "I take you in. I listen to you complain about your home life. I help you with your career. And you do this to me?" Reba asked, pain and anger rising in her throat.

"R-Reba, I don't understand-"

"Shut up Shiloh!" Reba yelled before turning quickly and going to her purse. Shiloh stepped towards her curiously, trying to see what she was digging for. When Reba found the lace thong, she pulled it out and turned to Shiloh. "Look familiar?" She asked in a menacing tone.

"Reba, I don't understand-"

"I found this in my husband's jacket!" Reba yelled. Shiloh's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Reba, I swear I have no clue how that got there!"

"Don't pull that shit on me." Reba stepped forward. "Just tell me the truth, Shiloh. Don't you think I deserve at least that?" She asked, feeling tears form in her eyes. She immediately forced them back and allowed her anger to overcome her sadness. She couldn't be weak right now.

"Reba I swear!" Shiloh's voice creaked. "That's not mine!" Reba couldn't control herself. She pushed Shiloh hard, and she landed on her butt. She looked up at Reba in shock.

"How could you?" Reba yelled, angry tears escaping her eyes. "I thought we were friends? Do you realize what you've done?" Reba knew the whole office could hear her, but she didn't care. "You ruined everything!" Shiloh stayed on the ground, looking up at her in disbelief.

Outside of Reba's office, everyone worked silently and acted as if they didn't hear the commotion. However, Linda, Reba's back up singer, was just walking in when she heard Reba screaming. Everyone watched as she slowly walked in Reba's office and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" She asked, in shock at the sight she saw. Then, her eyes drifted down to the hot pink thong in Reba's hand. Her mouth opened slightly. "Why do you have Amy's underwear?


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Reba's face dropped and her arms fell to her sides. "What?" She asked in a weak voice. "How...how do you know this is hers?"

Linda looked confused. "Well, before the show she had asked me to get a cigarette from her purse. I saw it in there. I still don't know why she had it."

Reba walked slowly towards her, while Shiloh remained on the ground, still terrified. "Are you a thousand percent positive this is hers, Linda?"

"Yes, Reba. I pulled it out. Shiloh was right there. Do you remember that? We couldn't stop laughing about it." Reba looked back down at Shiloh.

"Yes, I remember. That's the first thing I thought when I saw it, but when you said it was mine I was so in shock that I couldn't speak." Shiloh said with a small quiver still evident in her voice.

Reba's throat felt dry as her fears were confirmed. She looked at the lacy underwear, then down at Shiloh, then back to Linda. "Thank you, Linda. Can I have a little privacy? I'm starting to get a headache." Reba said in a quiet, weak voice.

"Reba what's going on? I know something is up." Linda said, rubbing her hands together and looking concerned. Reba shook her head, fighting tears.

"Nothing. Please just leave." She took a sharp breath in, trying to keep herself from breaking down. Linda nodded understandingly. She hugged Reba, who didn't move, and then left. Reba stared at the closed door in a deep daze, holding the underwear between her hands. What was happening? Was Narvel cheating on her? Is that why he hasn't been the same? Is that why he stayed in the dressing room during her performance? Where Amy had left her purse...

Reba gripped the fabric tighter and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm herself. She turned slowly and looked down at Shiloh, who remained on the ground staring up at her compassionately. Reba looked at her with a distant gaze for a minute before slowly walking over and sinking to the ground next to her. Shiloh wrapped her arms around her, and Reba held nothing back as she sobbed into her embrace.

.

..

...

..

.

"I can't believe this." Shiloh paced back and forth in front of Reba's desk as Reba sat at it, staring blankly at her hands. "How could she do this? How could _he_ do this?" Shiloh asked, turning to face Reba who simply shook her shoulders. "What are you going to do, Reba?"

Reba reached down by her purse and pulled up her flask, taking a long sip. Shiloh pulled a chair around and sat next to her. "I don't know, Shiloh." Reba's voice sounded as if she was talking to thin air. "I just don't know."

Shiloh propped her elbow on the desk and rested her head in her hand, staring at Reba. Her mascara had made soft black trails down her delicate cheeks and her eyes were red around the corners. Shiloh lifted a finger up to Reba's face and wiped away the mascara that had pooled under her eyes. Reba didn't move.

"I'll take care of each of them if you want me to." Reba shook her head. Finally, she sighed before working up the courage to speak.

"I'm hoping this is all a joke. Or some sort of scheme she's planned to break us up. Narvel would never do this to me. I know it."

"But Reba, all the evidence points to it..." Shiloh said as gently as she could. Reba closed her eyes for a second.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Shiloh."

"When is he coming to work today?"

"He's not. He had to drive down to Bedford to work out the details of my next show there. The next time I'll see him is tonight at the company dinner." Reba took a breath. "Amy will be there too."

Shiloh tightened her fists. "So we'll kick her ass then."

"We can't do that." Reba said, running her fingers through her hair.

Shiloh looked shocked. "Reba, she slept with your husband. I know you're not going to let her get away with it! You almost killed me just now because you thought I did! You're just exhausted and in shock right now, so you're not very violent. You had all night to let it set it when you finally got angry at me. And you pushed me! Give this time and let it sink in. And then you can do more than just push Amy tonight." Shiloh said, crushing her fist into her palm.

Reba sighed, knowing she was right. Right now, Reba was just hurt. Unbelievably hurt. To the point where she felt as if she could crumble into a million pieces. But she knew that when she saw Amy and Narvel's faces, all of that hurt would turn into anger. And it scared her because she wasn't sure if she could deal with it. Suddenly, as she realized she had pushed Shiloh earlier, an extreme amount of guilt flooded her veins. She quickly snapped out of her daze and pulled Shiloh in a hug. "I'm so sorry." She said into her hair.

"For what, Reba?"

"For pushing you." Reba said, pulling back and looking at Shiloh. It killed her to know what she had done.

"It's okay, Reba! You had every reason to at the moment. If I were you I would have done the same thing." Shiloh said, squeezing her shoulders.

"It's not okay. I should have never done that, even if you had done something. Are you okay? You landed on your booty pretty hard."

Shiloh couldn't help but laugh, and Reba even smiled lightly herself. "Yes, Reba, I'm fine."

"Okay, good." Reba said, hugging her one last time.

.

..

...

..

.

Narvel had called 4 times that day, but Reba ignored them all. She knew that if she answered she'd lose it on him, and she couldn't do that just yet. She had to talk to him in person. She couldn't give him time to make up an excuse before seeing her. He left 2 voice mails asking why she wasn't answering, but she never listened to them.

Reba pulled in front of Shiloh's around 6:30. Shiloh had been watching for her, and started walking towards the parking space as soon as she pulled in. Reba's eyes widened when she saw Shiloh as she realized they were wearing almost the exact same black dress. Shiloh's dress was cut a little higher up than Reba's, exposing more leg, but other than that they were almost identical. They each had thin straps at the top and ruffled lightly at the bottom while still hugging onto their curves. Reba took a deep breath, knowing that all night they would be side by side, but Shiloh's firm and youthful body would be drawing all the attention. Sure, Reba was filled out more, and looked way more womanly than Shiloh, but Reba didn't see that. All she saw was a 27 year old girl who didn't have to worry about a man choosing someone else over her.

When Shiloh climbed in, Reba put on a smile.

"Oh my gosh, we're twinkies!" Shiloh exclaimed when she saw Reba's dress. Reba laughed and agreed as she pulled off. "Are you nervous?" Shiloh asked, looking over at Reba. Reba kept her eyes on the road.

"I can't tell yet." Reba said. Shiloh leaned over and pat Reba's leg.

"Well, don't be baby. We can handle her blindfolded." Reba smiled, admiring the youthfulness and the carefree tone in Shiloh's voice. She turned up the radio, deciding to relax until they got there.

.

..

...

..

.

"So you always have these fancy dinners for your employees?" Shiloh asked, taking a sip of wine and leaning over to Reba. They had just sat down at one of the long tables, and Reba's eyes were scanning for Narvel. He had tried to call again, but like before she ignored it.

"Uh-huh." She answered absent mindedly as she straightened her back to see over the crowds of people.

"Well, that's nice. I'm sure everyone who works with you enjoys it." Reba nodded, still not paying attention. Shiloh noticed Reba's worried face. "Here," Shiloh said, flagging down a passing waiter and getting a glass of wine from the tray he held. He handed it to her and then looked her up and down before smirking and walking away. Shiloh didn't seem to notice. "Stop stressing and drink this. I'll look for them, okay?" She handed Reba the glass.

"I really shouldn't." Reba said, looking into the wine. She couldn't tell how she was going to react when she saw them, but she knew the last thing she needed was alcohol in her system.

"Reba, stop it. It will help. Just drink it." Shiloh said in a light tone. "It'll ease some of the tension."

Reba sighed and took a long swig. Before she knew it, she was waving down the same man and asking for another. He gave it to her without hardly looking down.

When Reba finally saw Narvel walk in, her breath caught in her throat. Violent rushes of anger and sadness attacked her, and she didn't know what to do. She swallowed the final gulp of her second glass as he found her and started walking to the table.

"Hey, I've been trying to get ahold of you." Narvel said as he sat in the chair next to Reba. As soon as she heard his voice, Shiloh's head snapped towards him. Reba couldn't speak, but stared at him with a serious, unreadable face. When Narvel noticed the looks he was getting from both of them, he stared at them in confusion. "What?" He asked.

"I honestly don't want to see you right now." Reba said quietly, her eyes not leaving his. "I can't believe you." Narvel looked shocked.

"Reba what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I can hardly get it out of your pants, but when it's any other girl you're all for it." Narvel's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" He repeated. Just then, Scott Borchetta interrupted their conversation on the microphone at the front of the room.

"Hello, everyone! First off, I'd like to think everyone for showing up..." He began. Narvel and Reba never even looked away. The room had gotten quiet, so they lowered their voices as they continued to speak.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Reba said. Shiloh continued to look over Reba's shoulder. Narvel's eyes moved to her and then back to Reba, a confused look on his face.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Reba. Tell me what's going on."

"You're not in the mood for games?" Reba asked in an angry whisper. "You have a lot of nerve to-"

"And with that, I'll hand the mic over to Amy, who has a few words for everyone here." Scott said, and Reba's head darted quickly to the front of the room. Shiloh noticed the look of pure rage that took over in Reba's eyes. She grabbed another glass of wine from the waiter and sat it in front of Reba. Without moving her eyes, Reba downed half of it.

Narvel continued to look at her in confusion. "Reba, what the hell is going on?" He leaned close and whispered to her as Amy began speaking.

"Don't talk to me, you bastard." There was a small slur to Reba's voice, and Shiloh knew she was getting tipsy.

"Reba what did I do?" Narvel asked in a hopeless voice, putting his hands in the air.

"Just get away from me. Now." Reba said, still watching Amy.

"I'm not getting away until you tell me what I've done! You're making no sense!"

"I said to go." Reba said in a stern voice, a little louder than intended. A few people looked, but Reba didn't care. She continued to stare at Amy in a way that made the people who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"You know what, Reba? I'm going to go to the bar and get something. By the time I get back will you be ready to talk?"

"Go!" Reba finally looked at him as she responded with the forceful demand. Narvel's shoulders dropped and his face looked hurt, but Reba could care less. _She_ was the hurt one, not him. Finally, Narvel sighed and got up. Reba turned her attention back to Amy just in time.

"As a matter of fact," Amy was saying, "Why don't we hear from our queen herself? Since her and her lovely husband payed for these dinners, the least we can do is let her say a few words." Amy said with a laugh as she began walking towards Reba. Her hair bounced as she walked as well as her breast that were pressed up so much they were practically spilling out of her dress. Her long body, long legs, and proportioned hips worked in sync as she got closer and closer. Shiloh took a quick breath and Reba smirked.

"Reba, is there anything you would like to add?" She said, finally approaching Reba and handing the microphone to her. Reba stood up and swayed before steadying herself on the back of her chair. She giggled.

"I think you've pretty much said it all." Amy looked uncomfortable. Reba had always spoken at the company dinners.

"Well, are you sure? You usually have a mouthful at these events!" She said with a laugh, bringing comic relief to the tension of the room.

Reba smirked. "Well, I usually do. But if I'm right, you had a mouthful in my dressing room Saturday night." The room fell silent again.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, bringing the microphone down but still close enough to where the whole room could hear her faintly.

"You know exactly what it means." Reba said quietly, squinting her eyes and stepping towards Amy. Amy pulled back, bringing the microphone down to her side so no one could hear her.

"Reba, what's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't you dare act innocent, you little whore." Shiloh said, quickly standing up. Amy gasped and turned to face her.

"Excuse me? You have no room to be talking. Stripper." Reba gasped and Shiloh's face went white.

"How do you even know about that?" Shiloh asked Amy as anger rose in Reba's throat. All of them were oblivious to the silence of the room and the stares of everyone around them.

"Word travels fast in this business." Amy responded casually with an evil smirk. Angry tears filled in Shiloh's eyes as her fists shook. Reba grabbed onto Amy's arm and turned her around to face her.

"Don't ever talk to her like that again." Reba said, her voice rising.

"She called me a whore. Don't act like she's the victim!"

"She calls 'em like she sees 'em honey! She did nothing wrong." Reba said, stepping closer. An evil look came across Amy's face as she leaned down and put her face right in front of Reba's.

"Just because you have a shitty marriage doesn't mean you can take it out on me." In an instant, impulsive reaction, Reba grabbed her half full glass of wine and threw it in Amy's face. Shiloh put her hand over her mouth and everyone around her gasped. Amy closed her eyes and opened her mouth, in shock at what had just happened. Reba walked past her and grabbed Shiloh's hand.

"C'mon." She said, leading her away from the table as people stared and Amy wiped the wine from her eyes.

"That's all you're going to do?" Shiloh asked in shock. People with cameras began to take pictures of Reba as others began to crowd her. "Reba, she slept with your husband. Your. Husband. Who won't even sleep with you." That pushed Reba over the edge. She turned, pushed the people out of her way, and marched back over to Amy, who blinking rapidly, finally beginning to see again.

"You bitch!" She screamed when she saw Reba.

Reba took the microphone from the table and tapped it once before speaking into it. She wobbled close to Amy, trying to see straight. "That was for calling my marriage shitty." She said, motioning to the empty wine glass. "This," She pushed Amy's shoulder slightly, "Was for calling Shiloh a stripper. This," She pushed Amy's other shoulder, "Was for calling me a bitch. And this," she said with a smile while looking around the room to make sure she had everyone's attention, "is for sleeping with my husband." She brought her fist high and slammed it into the side of Amy's face, knocking her back onto the table. Everyone in the room gasped as Reba dropped the microphone and began walking away.

Reba was so lost in the power and adrenaline she felt, plus the buzz of the wine, that she didn't hear the click of heals behind her. She heard Shiloh scream, "Look out!" before feeling two hands push roughly on her back, knocking her to the ground. She turned and looked up to see Amy smiling down at her, blood coming from her nose.

Several yards over, where Reba had left her, Shiloh stood up on a chair.

"Kick her ass, Reba!" She yelled. And with that, Reba darted from the ground and tackled Amy full on, causing them both to crash into the table. Everyone screamed and ran as it crushed beneath them.

All Reba saw was red. She felt a sharp tug on her hair and something hard hit between her legs. She heard a rip of fabric. All of her built up anger and hurt came down with her fists as she swung them everywhere she could, not knowing what she was making contact with.

Shiloh ran forwards, grabbing onto Reba from behind and trying to pull her off. It was no use, however, and Shiloh was pushed away by several men who came and tried to get ahold of Reba. One put his hands around her waist, and Reba swung around in time to punch him in the nose.

"Keep your hands off me!" She yelled, turning back to Amy. Several large men tried to pull her off, but it was no use.

Amy grabbed onto the top of Reba's dress between the spaghetti straps right as Reba was pulling up and it ripped loudly. Shiloh's mouth flew open and several men whooped as Reba's cleavage spilt from her black lace bra, which was now exposed.

"Pull it off, Amy!" Some man encouraged in the background.

Reba remained on top of Amy, hitting and slapping whatever she could as Amy tried to get her off, pulling her hair and kneeling her between the legs. Two large men came up and were trying to pull Reba off when Narvel ran up to the crowd. He pushed them out of the way and grabbed Reba roughly at her sides. He yanked her around and flung her over his shoulder, making her dress fly up and exposing her lace underwear to everyone. She kicked her legs and banged her fists against his back as he walked out with her. Men were whistling and cameras were flashing everywhere as Narvel carried Reba towards the exit. One man was taking a picture of Reba's behind with his phone as Narvel was passing, so he grabbed it and flung it to the ground.

"What the hell, man!" He yelled.

Narvel ignored him and rushed Reba out of the building. He took her to their truck, flung her down in the front seat, and ran around to get behind the wheel.

Amy loved the attention as she forced herself to cry on the table, causing a crowd gathered around her. Shiloh ignored her and tried to follow Narvel and Reba, who she had already lost sight of. She walked outside, but was blinded by the millions of flashes as paparazzi took pictures of their taillights.


	6. Chapter 6

***I'm so sorry for the long waits between updates. Things have been super busy lately ): I just want to think everyone for continuing to read and review and for following on twitter! I love you guys! And a special thanks to Seeli for staying up until 3 in the morning giving me the best ideas ever. Honestly, you're the strongest, sweetest little person I've ever met (or DMed/Text... Hehe). I love you so much girly!***

-Chapter 6-

"What the hell just happened?" Narvel yelled, hopping in the front seat. As soon as his door shut, he turned the key and pressed his foot against the accelerator. Reba was trying to put on her seatbelt, but when the truck took off she flew out of the seat and onto the floor board. She cursed under her breath and tried to see straight as Narvel honked at the people in front of them taking pictures and eventually diving out of their way. He refused to stop and continued his fast pace, making it even harder for Reba to get back in her seat. "Reba, answer me!" He screamed.

"I can't answer you if I can't even get in my seat!" She slurred, trying to yell but putting all of her energy towards pulling herself into the seat. Narvel slowed down a little to allow her to get situated. When she finally pulled her seatbelt on, she swayed in her seat and looked at Narvel. His arms were tight in front of him and his fists were clinched around he steering wheel. His eyes were focused on the road and his mouth formed a straight line.

Hurt pounded it's way into her body as she realized that this man and her will never be the same. He slept with another woman. He didn't love her anymore. The thought killed her. She pulled her legs to the seat and turned the other way, a tear slipping from her eye. When the coolness of it grazed her cheekbone, she winced in pain. Although she didn't know when, she knew at some point Amy had hit her there.

The anger and wine were slowly dissolving as Reba came back to her senses. It occurred to her what she had done, but more importantly why. Tears came quicker, and she couldn't control herself as she began to sob, taking in gulps of air and shaking all over. Narvel noticed, but tried to stay stern. He knew he couldn't give in to her. In his mind, his wife had just gotten drunk and made a fool of herself for no reason. He tightened his fists and turned to look out the window. He had always hated it when she cried.

As hard as he tried to resist, the sound of his usually strong headed wife crying next to him broke him. He sighed and pulled to the side of the road. He pulled up the arm rest and slid over to her, but she kept her back to him. He could see her shaking. Her bare back and shoulders were exposed to him. Across her smooth, pale, lightly freckled skin he saw 3 bright red scratches. He sighed before speaking slowly.

"Honey, look at me."

"No." She responded through her tears. She refused to turn around and see the man who had done this to her.

"Why won't you? You've got to tell me what's going on, Reba." He placed a hand on her shoulder, but Reba jerked away.

"I don't want to see you. Ever again." She continued to shake.

Narvel had no clue what was going on, but hearing her say something so serious with such a hurt voice made him realize that it wasn't good. He was panicking, but tried not to show it. "I don't know what I've done, but I need you to talk to me darlin'. Please?" Again, he reached for her shoulder. When she didn't pull away, he gently turned her around towards him. As she turned to face him, she looked down and covered her face with her hands. He kept his hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb across her skin to calm her down. "Please look at me?"

After a second of heavy breathing to recollect herself, Reba finally removed her hands and looked up at him. Narvel's breath caught in his throat, although he didn't know why. It could have been the way her mascara was smeared down her cheeks. It could have been the swelling redness gathering under her eye, sure to bruise within a day. It could have been the way she looked at him, with more hurt and betrayal than he had ever seen in her eyes. Or, it could have been the way the street lights hit her face, making her look like the most beautiful mess he had ever seen. Either way, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. That is, until she spoke.

"Why did you do it?" She asked in a small voice. He tilted his head to the side, curious and coming out of the trance she had him in.

"Do what?"

"You," Reba took a shaky breath, not wanted to admit the truth out loud. "You slept with her."

Narvel stared at her, completely unaware of what she was saying. "What are you talking about?" When Reba didn't respond, but instead looked down at her hands, Narvel realized what she had said. She thought he was cheating on her. "Reba I haven't slept with anyone." He said. "Who are you talking about? Where did you even hear that?" Narvel knew it must be serious if Reba believed it. Every time a rumor has been made about either one of them, they could always laugh it off. The fact that Reba was so affected by it caught him off guard, as well as made him angry.

"Amy. Don't try to make excuses Narvel. Just tell me the truth. I know it happened." Narvel tried to speak, but words couldn't come out fast enough. He looked at her in disbelief. "I found her underwear. In your jacket." Reba wanted to be angry, but at this point she was so psychically and emotionally exhausted it was all she could do to let the words slide from her lips.

Narvel looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "You've got to be kidding me." Reba raised an eyebrow. "Reba, I promise you nothing happened. _Ever. _When did you find it there?" Reba told him about washing his jacket the night after the show, and about how she knew the underwear were in Amy's purse as well as the fact that Narvel spent most of his time back there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Reba she set us up!" He practically screamed, throwing his hands in the air. He was enraged that this woman was trying to come between them again. "I can't believe you would even believe that!"

"Woah, wait, don't you push this back on me. You can't blame me for thinking something's up when I find a _woman's underwear in my husbands jacket!"_ Reba's defenses went up, and she knew she had to stand her ground.

"Don't you see? She put it in there! I didn't wear the jacket all night because it was so damn hot in that dressing room! I'm telling you Reba, she had a plan, and the minute I wasn't looking she slipped it in there. That's the only explanation. Nothing happened. _Nothing."_

"Well, if something did happened I wouldn't have been surprised." Reba stated in a surprisingly calm voice. She gathered herself together and turned to face out the window again. Narvel's shoulders fell as he finally realized how much this all had affected her.

"Why would you say that?"

Reba sighed. "It's not like you notice me anymore anyways. You're a man, Narvel. You have needs. And apparently I can't fulfill them these days. Sooner or later you're going to go looking for something I just can't give you any more." She leaned her head against the seat, watching as rain drops began to fall against the window. "I wouldn't blame you if you did." She traced the trail of a raindrop on the window with her finger tip.

Narvel felt his chest tighten as he tried to find the right words to say. He hated himself for making her feel the way she did. He never realized how bad things had gotten. In that moment more than ever, he wished he could tell her how much she meant to him and how beautiful he thought she was. Thinking it was never hard for him, it was always just finding the words to say.

"Honey, look at me." He said softly. Reba shook her head 'no' and he saw her hand go up to her face. He knew she was wiping a tear. Knowing that his stubborn wife wasn't going to budge, he decided to just speak. "I know things have been rough here recently, and...I know I haven't been making you feel as beautiful as I should be...As beautiful as you are. I just...I guess sometimes I get too caught up with other things that I think you automatically know everything. You do kind of have that attitude, you know." He chuckled, and Reba let out a small giggle. "But now I see that sometimes it's easy to forget how someone feels about you if they don't remind you. So, if it means constantly telling you these things so that there's never a minute that goes by that you forget, that's what I'll do. Because I love you, Reba. More than I ever thought possible." Reba took a deep breath, trying to keep from crying any more. "You're the only woman for me. You always will be. You always fulfill my needs, even if I haven't had a chance to prove it to you lately. I would never be with anyone besides you. I would never want to." Reba turned to face him, a small, sleepy smile on her face. Narvel couldn't help but smile back. "You're so beautiful." He practically whispered. Reba leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her close to her and held her tighter than he had in a long time, burying his face in her neck and taking the intoxicating scent of her skin.

"So, she planned all of that?" Reba asked into his neck. Narvel sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. That's why a teeny tiny part of me is glad you just kicked her ass."

.

..

...

..

.

When Reba and Narvel got home, the first thing he did was go to the office and check the phones. They had several voice mails, all asking what had happened. Apparently word had already spread. Narvel was rubbing his temples when Reba walked in. She sat down at her desk across from his, her head still spinning and her face stinging. Her phone vibrated for the hundredth time. She had been ignoring all of the calls and texts asking what had gotten into her, but when she saw her step daughters name, she knew she should probably check it.

_'Oh my gosh, what happened? Are you okay? I just saw this!'_ Reba read the text from Shawna before clicking the link she sent with it. It took her to youtube, where a video of her tackling Amy had somehow already been posted. She exited out quickly, not bothering to watch it or look at the number of views. She leaned her head back and sighed, not knowing what to do. The thought of her fans and family seeing that video was weighing down on her, and it was all she could do to keep from vomiting. She felt pressure against the back of her eyes and her heart rate picked up. She breathed slowly in and out until Navel interrupted her by sighing so angrily it sounded as if he had growled. Reba looked over to where he sat in front of his computer. He held his face in his hands, and all Reba could see was a picture of her breast spilling from her bra while she was on top of Amy. She stood and walked closer, bending besides Narvel to see it better.

The front page of read, 'This is for sleeping with my husband', while showing the picture as well as a small article about Narvel's 'affair.' Reba didn't bother to read it, but instead stood back up and crossed her arms, trying to manage how guilty she felt without crying again. After a few painful seconds of silence, Narvel pulled his head from his hands and stood up. He looked at her but didn't hold eye contact. He took a deep breath as he walked towards the door.

"I need to get some rest." And with that, he walked out of the office and down the hall, into their bedroom. Reba heard the door shut behind him and winced. After a second, she sat in Narvel's chair, trying to process everything that had happened. She had a headache so bad that it made her vision fuzzy, and for some reason her legs were sore.

Suddenly, Narvel's cell phone rang, and the loud vibration against the wooden desk made Reba's head throb harder. She quickly picked it up, noticing it was a blocked number.

"Hello?" She answered. She heard a quick breath before a click. She looked to see the caller had hung up. Assuming it was just a fan or someone who had gotten their personal numbers, she blew it off.

After a while of head rubbing and heavy thinking, Reba finally stood to go to bed. She wanted to wait long enough to make sure Narvel was asleep. She felt too guilty to see him now.

The hallway seemed ten times longer and her head felt heavy as she drug herself to their room. When she finally pulled her self into bed without even taking off her dress, she collapsed. She could feel the satin sheets on the back of her upper thighs through the places where the dress had been ripped, but she didn't care. She was too lost in the relief of the soft bed underneath her. Before she could even process any of the emotions she was feeling, her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

"I'm just saying, Reba. It all seems suspicious to me." Shiloh pressed her finger tip against the end of her straw and brought the other end to her lips. She released her finger, allowing the sweet tea to slip into her mouth.

"Oh I don't know, Shiloh. There's so much going on right now; I'm just trying not to think about it." Reba responded, holding her glass of tea between her hands. Reba had asked to take a few days off and had stayed in the house to avoid the press. Several phone calls had come into the office asking for interviews, but Reba declined them all. She knew that if she didn't get the story straight the media would make up their own, but she didn't care. She needed to sort things out for herself before she did it for the whole country.

The day after the fight, Amy called into the office saying that she's quitting, and never wants to see Reba again for as long as she lives because of what she had done to her. Reba knew she would pull this stunt, and it wouldn't be long before Amy would get into the tabloids, explaining how the 'attack' was 'unprovoked' and how she had 'no involvement with Reba McEntire's husband'.

The stress that came from the cheating rumors and the headlines about Reba finally snapping were taking their toll on Reba and Narvel. They hadn't even had a chance to talk about it in the last 2 days. The only talking they had time for was strictly business- what to tell the interviewers, how long she could take off, when it would be safe to go back out in public. Reba's mind had been more focused on cleaning up the mess she had made than the reason she had even made it. After her and Narvel's talk in the truck, all thought of the affair being true had vanished. That is, until Shiloh called and asked if she could visit. She was the first person Reba said yes to, and they sat together on the back porch sipping tea in the Tennessee sun.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to _think about it_, Reba." Shiloh said, putting her straw back in her glass. "Have you even considered the fact that he could be lying?"

"He's not lying. He wouldn't do that to me." Reba said quickly, gazing across the yard and running her finger along the brim of her glass. She was exhausted. She knew that it was dumb to let him off the hook as easily as she had, but there were too many things going on at once to waste time questioning it. Her husband, who she's been married to over 20 years, told her himself that he didn't cheat on her. He said it, it has to be true. And in Reba's mind, that was all there was to it. She explained that to Shiloh, still looking off.

"Okay, then. Let me ask you a question." Reba looked at her and nodded. "Do you believe that because you know in your heart that he would never do that to you, or do you believe it because you don't want to believe anything else?" Reba stared at her for a second before turning away. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know anymore, Shiloh." There was a small amount of desperation in her voice.

"All I'm saying is that a cheating man would say he wasn't one if he were asked." Shiloh pulled her legs underneath her in the wicker chair.

Reba was done thinking about it. She looked over at Shiloh, trying to think of something to say to change the subject.

"When did you dye your hair?" Shiloh's usually dirty blonde hair had a light blonde tent to it in certain areas, making it look almost white. It worked in sync with her tan skin and light eyes.

"Last night. Toby brought home the dye from this new job he got at a beauty store. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful." Reba said with a smile, hoping conversation would be light. But after awhile of silence, she looked over at Shiloh and found a weird look on her face.

"Shiloh?" Shiloh looked over to her. "What's wrong?"

Shiloh thought for a second. "I have something I've wanted to tell you. But I don't know if I should. I mean, I know I should. I just don't know if now is the time. I can tell you don't want to hear it." Shiloh looked at her hands as she spoke.

Reba took a deep breath, unsure if she wanted to hear or not. Finally, she knew she had to. If she didn't, her curiosity would kill her. "What is it?" She asked slowly.

"It's honestly not a big deal, and it could be nothing, but. . ." Shiloh trailed off.

"Shiloh just let it out. I need to know what you know." Reba sat her glass down and faced her.

Shiloh sighed. "Well, after I sang Does He Love You with you that night, when I came backstage again, I saw Amy go into the dressing room."

Reba looked at her for a second. "And?"

"I didn't think much of it. But several minutes later when she came out, she was smoothing her hair with her hand. It looked crazy. I wondered what had happened, so when she was out of sight I peeked in there." Shiloh turned away from Reba, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"What did you see?" Reba spoke quietly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Shiloh said, still looking away. "Except your husband lying on the couch with his shirt halfway unbuttoned."

Reba took a sharp breath before looking down. She didn't speak, and Shiloh didn't turn back around. She continued to stare off at something in the distance. All she could hear was Reba's heavy breathing behind her.

_Surly not. _Reba thought to herself. _There's no way. _But as Reba sat there in the silence, slowly processing what had been said, she realized the answer to Shiloh's question. She didn't believe the truth because she didn't want to. She didn't want to accept the fact that Narvel could be cheating. But, like a ton of bricks, the truth suddenly hit her.

"Please don't tell him I told you." Shiloh finally said, still looking away. "I don't want to start drama. I don't want to hurt anyone." She sniffled, and Reba wondered if she was crying. "I just thought you needed to know."

Reba reached out and placed her hand on Shiloh's back. "Thank you so much, Shiloh. It was hard to hear, but I needed to hear it. I'm very glad you told me."

Shiloh turned to face her. There was a single tear trail going down her left cheek. Reba pat her shoulder before sitting back in her chair. Shiloh did the same, and they stayed that way for minutes, neither of them speaking. Finally, Shiloh took a deep breath.

"You know what you need to do, Red?"

Reba looked at her. "What?"

"Party."

"Party?" Reba asked in disbelief. "Why, I don't even know what that word means anymore."

"I'm serious, Reba. You just need to have one night of care free, crazy fun. You have way too much happening at once to be able to process it. You need to get your mind off of everything for a while, and then you can sort it all out. And tonight there's a huge party going on at the neighborhood by my apartment. I used to date the guy throwing it. He knows how to throw a crazy party! Plus he's pretty laid back. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came with me!" With every sentence Shiloh got more and more excited. Reba couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it. She was also relieved to have something to take her mind off things.

"Shiloh, are you out of your mind? I'm not going to go to some 'crazy' party with a bunch of people half my age. I would stick out like a sore thumb."Reba shook her head. "No, I appreciate the kind offer but I think I'll just take a bath and read."

"At least think about it?" Shiloh asked, a small amount of hope in her voice. "It would do you good."

Right as Reba was opening her mouth to speak, the back door swung open. Narvel pushed through and stomped in front of her. He threw a magazine on the ground.

"I can handle this anymore!" He yelled. Shiloh looked down to a tabloid which read 'Reba's Husband Caught Cheating by Maid'. "Now they're just making stuff up, Reba!" He threw his hands up. Shiloh looked over to Reba, who looked up at him unfazed by his rage. She surprisingly wore a calm face. But Shiloh knew Reba well enough to see the hurt buried beneath it. "We don't even have a maid for Christ's sakes!" He rubbed his neck as he calmed down, then looked at Reba. She wore the same expression, although now anger was showing. She was breathing deeper and her eyes were shooting daggers at him. He looked at her for a second before turning to Shiloh, as if he just realized she was there. "I'm sorry about that, Shiloh. Can you give us a minute? We need to talk."

"She can stay." Reba snapped as soon as the last word came from his mouth. Narvel raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Shiloh fidgeted uncomfortably. "Now talk. Because believe me," Reba said with a laugh, "There's a lot you need to be telling me."

"It's fine, Reba. I'll give you guys some space." Shiloh broke the awkward tension. She got up and grabbed her glass. "I'll just wait in the kitchen." Narvel waited until the door closed behind Shiloh, never taking his eyes from Reba's, until he spoke.

"What's up with you?"

"What's up with _me?" _Reba gawked. "How dare you, Narvel Blackstock!" She said, standing up. "You go off and do what you've done, and then have the nerve to come back and talk to me like that?"

"Don't tell me you believe this again, too."He threw his hands up and sighed.

"Yes I do! I can't believe you would do this to me Narvel-"

"Are you kidding me? I thought we were past this! Now you sound just like everyone else-"

"But I'm not everyone else! I'm your wife, and I know what you did! Therefore we have a problem. And as of now, you're doing nothing to fix it. All you're doing is defending yourself and it's pissing me off. You know why?" She asked, stepping close to him. "Because I know the truth, you cheating bastard."

Narvel rubbed his face, exhausted. "What the hell has made you change your mind? I thought you believed me?" He looked down at her with a worn out face. "I thought we were past this." He repeated.

"I have a witness." Reba said, turning from him and walking to the edge of the porch. "So just give up, Narvel. You've been caught." She leaned against one of the large columns holding up the ceiling above the porch. Narvel had a glimmer of hope.

"You have a witness? Well then tell me who, Reba!" He walked up behind her and turned her to face him, keeping his hands on her arms. "Tell me who is saying this stuff so I can stop it right now and we'll never have to worry about it ever again!" He pleaded. "Tell me so I can prove it all wrong. So I can catch them in the lies that they're spreading."

Reba opened her mouth to speak but instead looked down. She couldn't rat Shiloh out. Not after all she had done for her. But at the same time, Narvel was her husband. She should be able to tell him anything, right? Reba took a deep breath.

"The underwear." She stated calmly.

"What?" Narvel looked confused.

"Her underwear. In your jacket. That's all the proof I have." She sighed.

"But Reba, I've already told you she set us up! You said you believe me! What happened-"

"I changed my mind, Narvel." She snapped, pulling free from his grip. "I was dumb for letting you off the hook so easily. A pair of underwear in my husband's jacket is a big deal, and you're trying to make it look like it's nothing-"

"But I told you she set us up!" Narvel yelled, making Reba jump. But she continued talking, ignoring his comment.

"I'm not going to let you walk all over me. If you can't even be a man and admit to what you've done, then I don't think I want to be around you. So either come clean or just leave." She said in a cold, chillingly quiet voice.

Narvel let out an exasperated chuckle and ruffled his hair. "You know I thought 20 years meant something. I thought you'd never turn into the girl who'd believe the press before she believed the man she had fallen in love with."

"Don't you turn this around on me, Narvel!" This time Reba yelled, making him jump. "You're the only one to blame here and you keep making me look like the bad guy! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You believe everyone else over me, Reba! Can you imagine how that makes me feel? Especially when the whole country thinks I'm some cheating low-life?"

"It's because you are!" Her voice cracked and tears came to her eyes. Anger flooded Narvel's veins. He yelled something he had never yelled in all of his life.

"Shut up, Reba!" Reba stepped back and her jaw dropped. "Shut up, _shut up_!" He put his hands over his head. "I'm trying so hard to just make everything okay but that's impossible with you! I just want us to be happy again! But that can't happen if you doubt what I'm telling you. The reason I'm with you is because I love you, Reba! Only you! Why else would I be with you?"

"Because you know I'm successful and you can make money off of me!" Reba yelled back, but as soon as it left her lips she regretted it. All of Narvel's anger flooded away. His face fell into a hurt expression and his shoulders dropped.

"So that's what you think?" His voice quivered. "This whole time? That's why you thought I was with you?"

"N-no honey," Reba reached out desperately to touch him, but he pulled away. "I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry." Narvel shook his head.

"You know what, maybe I _should_ leave." He started walking towards the door, and with each step he took Reba's heart broke more and more. A tear slipped from her eye as he reached the door and turned to her. "I think we need a break." And with that, he walked inside and gently shut the door behind him.

Reba's knees felt weak as she slowly backed up until she hit the chair. She collapsed onto it and buried her face in her hands as her guilt washed over her.

After a second, she recollected herself and rose to her feet. Her stomach turned as she walked in the back door.

Narvel was still in the kitchen, and Shiloh was close to him, talking discreetly. As soon as Reba opened the door Shiloh stepped away from him and Narvel looked at Reba with pure rage in his eyes. Without saying anything he marched out the door, slamming it hard behind him.

"What were you talking about?" Reba asked stepping towards Shiloh.

"I was just trying to calm him down."

"Well don't do that anymore." Reba snapped. Shiloh nodded quickly.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Reba went and sat at the counter rubbing her temples. Shiloh sat next to her.

"Shiloh?" Reba asked, looking down.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go partying tonight."

***Sorry about the dramatic wait, you guys. I promise I'm trying. The next half of this chapter was originally supposed to be with part of it, but it was too long. The 'party' scene is coming tomorrow. Warning in advanced-It may be slightly anyways, thank you to everyone reading this! I'm praying fanfiction won't keep messing up on me. I've been ready to post this for 3 days and it's just now letting me. At least, I hope it's letting me. It's really pissing me off. Anyway, please continue to be patient with fanfiction and me! And thank you all again! (: ***


	8. Chapter 8

***This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Just a warning in advanced, this does get graphic. If you are offended by erotic writing or prefer not to read it, you can still read the majority of this chapter. Just stop when you come across it. You've been warned. Thank everyone for the kind reviews! I love you guys! ***

-Chapter 8-

Reba stood in the corner with her arms crossed tightly over her short, shiny dress. Her eyes desperately searched the large living room that had been converted to look like a downtown club. The normal lights had been replaced with different flashing colors, no furniture could be seen, and there was a portable bar set up in the corner. Music was playing loudly and with every beat Reba flinched. Someone bumped into her, and she spun around quickly, hoping she had finally found Shiloh.

"Oh, sorry ma'am." The young girl, who Reba was disappointed to find wasn't Shiloh, apologized. She looked up at Reba for a second before her eyes widened. "I promise your kid isn't here, ma'am! We're all of legal age to be drinking! Please, please don't call the cops." Reba sighed.

"I'm not here looking for my kid." She forced a grin.

"Oh." The young girl, who despite what she said didn't look old enough to be drinking, swayed a little. "Do you know Mac then?"

"Mac?"

"Yeah, the man throwing this party!" The girl laughed a little too loud.

"No, I'm here with Shiloh. Do you know her?"

The girl cocked her head to the side while looking at Reba with squinted eyes. Finally it came to her. "So you're the country legend she's been taking lessons from?" She asked excitedly before turning around and leaning her head into the kitchen. "Mac, come here! Did you know Reva McEntosh was at your party?"

"It's Re_ba_ McEn_tire." _Reba said politely, but the girl didn't notice. A man who looked to be around 25 came around the corner. His body was built and his face looked like that of a model. He wore shorts, a bright orange shirt with the sleeves cut off, showing off his muscular biceps, and the cap on his head was backwards.

"Woah, it's so nice to meet you ma'am!" He switched the cup in his right hand to his left and shook her hand.

"You don't have to call me ma'am." That was the last thing she wanted to be called at a place like this.

"Oh, sorry about that Reva. Do you want a drink?"

"It's. . . Nevermind." Reba sighed as Mac pulled a bottle beer from the cooler next to her. He popped off the top and handed it to her. Reba took a sip and then checked the label, surprised at how good it tasted. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a beer so strong.

"So you know Shiloh pretty well?" Mac asked, smiling big at Reba. Reba noticed how the girl at his side stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist when he mentioned Shiloh's name. Reba assumed it was his current girlfriend. She also noticed the way Mac's eyes scanned down her body briefly while grinning. Thankfully, the girl didn't notice that too.

"Yes, I know her. She's a very sweet girl." Reba said with a smile, and then took a big drink, regretting how motherly she sounded.

Reba had always been confident around men. She could make any man's knees weak just by staring at him. She would make a witty remark to them, which usually scared them and turned them on at the same time. But in an environment like this, she felt like an outcast. She didn't fit in, and that diminished all the sexual confidence she had. However, every sip she took slowly brought it back. "Is this your place or your parents place?" Reba asked with a smirk.

Mac grinned. "Believe it or not, _ma'am_, it's all mine." He said, teasingly.

"Well that's good," Reba said with a sweet smile, "So you don't mind having an older woman here crashing the party? Because I promise I can be fun." She took a step forward, surprised at how much she had already drank of her beer. She mentally reminded herself not to drink anymore – drunk enough to be a casual flirt was as drunk as she planned to get.

"Oh I'm sure. And no, I have no problem with older women." This time, Mac didn't bother hiding the way his eyes drifted down and then back up Reba's developed body in her shape-fitting dress. "No problem at all."

The girl at his side finally noticed what was going on, and before anything else could be said she grabbed onto his arm and began dragging him off. "Let's go Mac. It was nice meeting you." She said to Reba, although it wasn't in a very nice tone.

"Maybe I'll see you later tonight?" He leaned as close as he could and whispered to her. As soon as he said it, his arm was yanked and he was drug away. Mac continued to look over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Reba. Despite what her mind told her not to do, Reba let a small, seductive smile dance across her face.

.

..

…

..

.

After several minutes of not finding Shiloh, Reba felt comfortable enough to actually go look around. She knew it was because of the beer, but she pretended it was all her confidence.

She peeked into the kitchen, scanning all the young faces, before going back into the living room. She walked across it, trying to avoid all of the dancing people. A few bumped into her, but she continued moving, not giving them a chance to apologize.

Finally, as she pushed through a throng of boys taking shots, she saw a familiar blonde head of hair. She quickly began walking towards it, until she saw the two muscular arms wrapped around the waist of the body it belonged to. She saw the head of hair turn slightly to the side as a tan hand came up and ran its fingers through it. Shiloh making out with some man was definitely not what she was planning on finding. Reba started walking closer.

"Shiloh?" She impatiently asked, but neither one of them heard her. After calling her name for the third time, Reba grabbed onto her shirt and yanked her back. As soon as she did, she found a mortified face completely different from Shiloh's staring back at her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Reba said awkwardly as the girl continued to stare. "I'll just…I'm going to go…Y'all just keep going, forget I was even here." The man and the girl couldn't help but laugh as Reba blushed and hurried off.

Reba walked far enough away to where the couple couldn't see her, and then propped up against the wall. She chunked her now empty beer bottle in a nearby trash can and noticed that her vision was beginning to get a little fuzzy. More than anything, she wanted to find Shiloh. She would have tried calling her, but she'd left her phone in the car. She didn't want to take it and risk seeing Navel's name if he tried to call. Reba's expression saddened as she thought of his face. Looking around at the people dancing, the alcohol, and the flashing lights, she felt her heart ache. She shouldn't be here, she should be with him, wherever he was. But where was he? Just as Reba's thoughts were focusing on Amy and her eyes were tearing up, a man's voice interrupted them.

"Reba? McEntire? Is that you?" Reba looked over to find a man walking towards her. She noticed him from earlier. He was the bartender behind the portable bar. He approached her with a smile so white that Reba couldn't take her eyes off of it. "I'm a huge fan of yours!" Reba smiled.

"Well thank you. I'm just glad you said my name right. That's a first tonight."

He rolled his eyes. "These people don't know anything about music. Notice what they're listening to?" He said as he motioned to speakers that blared a weird electronic beat. "No, they haven't the slightest idea what music is. If I asked them if they've ever heard Fancy they'd think I was talking about Drake's version." He said with a disgusted face, making Reba laugh. Although he seemed to be around the same age as everyone else, she couldn't help but notice how mature and sincere he seemed.

"That's just kids these days." She shrugged her shoulders, a light smile across her face.

"Why exactly are you here, if you don't mind me asking?" He said, once again smiling that smile that left Reba speechless for a moment. She took a breath.

"Well, I'm here with a friend, but I'm not exactly sure where she's at." Reba's eyes searched the room as she spoke.

"Who is she? Maybe I can help."

"Shiloh. Do you know her?"

The man thought for a second. "I think I do. Pretty girl, blondish hair, maybe a few inches taller than you?"

"That sounds about right. Have you seen her around?"

"Yes, earlier tonight she got a beer, I believe. That was about an hour ago, though. I haven't seen her since. I'll keep an eye out for her." He said, gazing across the crowd. Reba admired his height as his eyes scanned over the heads of everyone else with ease. "Until we find her, would you like a drink?" The smile came again. "It'll be on the house."

Reba smiled, but shook her head. Her buzz seemed to be already wearing off, although she could still feel a little recklessness in her. "I shouldn't. I've already had enough."

"Oh c'mon. From your biggest fan? I'll make you something special, I promise." Reba looked to the crowd before turning her gaze back to him. She slowly smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay." She said. He excitedly clapped his hands together and motioned for her to follow him as he went back to the bar. Reba climbed onto one of the four barstools. "Nothing too strong."

"Okay, what about a little strong?" He grinned.

"Slightly strong would be okay."

He scanned under the bar. "Too bad I'm out of that. What about kinda strong?"

Reba giggled. "I guess that would work."

"Coming up then!" He chuckled as he mixed together a drink. Reba watched closely as he poured various alcohols into a mixer and shook it. When it was finally done, he handed it to her. "Made especially for you." He said with a grin. Reba blushed as she took it from him.

She took a cautious sip as he wiped his hands on a rag. "What do you think?" He asked as she giggled. It was strong and fruity and made her head feel light.

"I like it a little too much. Maybe I shouldn't drink anymore." She set it on the counter, already feeling tipsy. He pouted.

"But, that was just for you." He wiped a pretend tear from his eye. Reba laughed and thought for a second. _Oh what the hell_, she finally decided. She picked it up and took a bigger sip, and once again he clapped in excitement.

After her third sip Reba let out a loud giggle and put her face in her hand.

"That good, sweetheart?" He asked, a pleased look on his face.

"Yes, _that_ good." She giggled again and he beamed.

"Reba McEntire approves of my mixture. Who would have ever thought?" He shook his head as he put away some bottles. Reba smiled, somehow managing to already down the last bit of it. She slammed the glass on the counter. The man looked back up. "Reba McEntire _really_ approves of my mixture." He said with wide eyes. "Would you like another?"

Reba cocked her head to the side trying to think, but her mind was already too blurry. She threw her arms up in the air. "Why the hell not?" She slurred. He laughed.

"You're too cute." He said, gazing at her with a gentle smile across his face. He pulled the bottles out again and made small talk as he mixed it, then watched as Reba drank it faster than the first.

"Oh boy," Reba said in an airy voice. She stumbled off of the bar stool and swayed for a second before regaining her balance. "I'm going to go find Shiloh, and then I'll be back for round three." She slurred again, waving a finger at him. He laughed.

"I'll be right here, beautiful. Unless I'm needed somewhere else." He grinned, making Reba forget what he had even said. She whimpered like a schoolgirl, obviously blown away by his pearly white smile.

.

..

…

..

.

The corners or Reba's vision blurred together. All of the noise around her sounded like an orchestra of screaming and violent beats. She placed her palm against the closest wall, unsure of where she was. With every step she had taken, she felt her body grow lighter and lighter. She giggled out loud as she pressed her back against the wall.

"Damn, you're wasted." She heard a voice. She opened her eyes and saw a young man with blue eyes. That was all she noticed. "You alight, babe?"

All she could do was laugh. Her head shook and her stomach felt like it was doing flips. She leaned forward, and then suddenly felt herself falling. Her face went straight into the man's tight chest and she sighed into it. When she stopped laughing she pulled off and looked up at him.

"WhereShile?" She tried her hardest to speak.

"Where's…Shay?" Reba shook her head dramatically. "Shiloh?" Reba nodded, grabbing onto his shirt. Her vision finally blurred over and she could no longer make out the details of his face. She didn't know what was happening to her or why, but she also didn't question it. She heard a chuckle. "I can help you look for her. What do you say we go check my place?" Now she heard a chorus of chuckles, and several woops. She knew there were men surrounding her.

"Yourplace?" She asked and swayed. She heard another series of voices.

"Hey man, she's really wasted."

"Yeah let's back off. She doesn't look too good."

"Bro look how white her face is."

"I can't get my eyes off her tits. What lucky man is she here with?"

"I don't know dude, but let's just go."

"She needs some space."

She heard the first voice again, still right in front of her. "Yeah you guys need to just go. Why don't you leave her alone? I'll take care of her." She was still holding on to his shirt. She felt her head drifting back and forth.

"You gonna be alight?" He asked.

Reba didn't respond but felt a tear come to her eye. "I needa find hers."

"Okay, you go look for hers then." He said with a chuckle, and then Reba felt his presence lean down close to her face. "Goodluck, baby." He leaned in and placed a small kiss on her collarbone. Reba sighed and briefly fell forward before catching herself. She strained to see, and when she could make out the space in front of her, she realized he was gone.

.

..

…

..

.

Reba turned a corner, led by her hands.

"Shillooh..." She yelled. It had gotten quieter and her hand was now grazing a smooth wall. She could tell she was in a hallway. "Shiloh you bisch, where are you?" She slapped the wall. Finally she came to a door. She grabbed the handle, but her hand slid off when she tried to turn it. Feeling helpless and confused, she leaned her head against the wooden door and sighed.

That's when she felt the warm presence behind her. She opened her eyes slowly. The body wasn't touching her, but she knew it was there. Slowly, it pressed into her and an arm reached around her. She tried to turn around, but her body wouldn't cooperate with her. She watched as a blurry hand opened the door easily. Automatically, Reba walked inside.

She heard the door shut behind her. Her eyelids grew heavy. She saw a big red mass against the wall in the center of the room. Her legs moved towards it and she slowly turned and sat on it. She looked at the ground to see the blurry outline of two bare feet. She didn't know where her high heels had gone. Beneath her feet was a detailed pattern of a rug that made her head hurt. Suddenly, her vision went black. She couldn't see anything as her heart raced. She began to panic, thinking surly she had died, when she felt a gentle, smooth hand on her shoulder. Her mind decided someone had turned off the lights. She felt someone lean down to her, putting their hands on each side of her. She felt heavy breathing close to her face.

"Who'r you?" She mumbled. There was no reply. The person walked away.

A second later, Reba forced herself to stand. She noticed a small light that came from the corner off the room. It was from a cell phone screen. The light diminished, and she heard someone walk towards her.

The rest of the night went in slow motion as she felt the person approach her. It wasn't until two hands rested on her waist that she realized what was going on. She set the scenario up in her mind. A man had her in a dark room, and in the state she was in, there was nothing she could do to escape.

"Wasyour name?" She swayed back but the hands caught her. Again, he didn't respond. Instead, his hands traveled up her sides. He took his right hand and gentle stroked her face. Reba sighed, in shock at the softness of it. Then, she felt his breathing get closer and closer to her until she could take in his air as her own. He waited there until she reached up and gently brushed her lips on his. She fell back down quickly, but he grabbed her. After that, he leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to hers.

Reba felt cool wetness as she parted her lips. She had never experienced anything like it. His lips were so soft, so forbidden, as they gentle grazed hers. She pressed her tongue against his lips pleading for entrance. He pulled away, and it was then Reba noticed his shaking hands back at her sides and his shaking breath. She gently rubbed his slender shoulders.

"More." She whispered to the darkness in front of her. She closed her eyes, somehow knowing he would obey.

His soft lips reunited with hers, and he sighed loudly through his nose. His hand went to her hair and pulled her face close to his as his tongue went into her mouth. Reba moaned and let her body go completely weak. He held her the best he could.

Soon, he pulled off and lead her to the bed. He supported her back as she laid down. As soon as she made contact with the soft bed a moan escaped her lips. She felt on top of the world as he climbed over her. He kissed her lips gently once, and then brought a hand to one cheek as he kissed the other. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and her chin. Reba heard him release a distant sigh with each kiss.

When his lips fell to her neck, her breath caught in her throat. Reba moaned, and then suddenly realized what was going on.

"Narvel?" She asked quietly. The mouth pulled off and the returned to her face. A soft fingertip grazed her lips and he gently kissed her. Reba realized the lips were too delicate to be Narvel's. But as he went back down to her neck, Reba pictured Narvel's face. His smile. His rough, yet loving hands. No, this definitely wasn't Narvel.

She felt her body lift and her dress smoothly slide off her skin. The room was cool against her bare flesh. Next, she felt relief as her bra was carefully unhooked by shaking hands.

The kisses along her neck returned, and she went back to seeing Narvel's face. She ached knowing how long it had been since this had happened between them. She bit her lip to keep from moaning his name.

The lips went down to her breast. Carefully and gently, as if it had never been done before, she felt shy lips grazing her skin. She took his head between her hands and moved his face down, arching her back as his barrier broke and he eagerly took her nipple in his mouth. As soon as he was there he pulled her hands from his hair. She moaned loudly.

When he kissed down her stomach, Reba found it hard to breathe. She had never felt that way before. He slowly slid off her underwear, the began rubbing her thighs and kissing her calves. Reba whimpered. His lips moved to her knee, then the inside of her thigh. Her breathing was shaky.

"P-please..." Was all she could mumble.

As soon as the soft mouth made contact with her most personal area, she felt her insides explode. Waves of ecstasy violently rushed through her as she rocked her hips against his tongue.

"Oh God," She cried, grabbing onto his hair. Again, he removed her hand. He held it gently at her side and didn't let go. She gripped it tightly as she gripped the sheets with her other hand.

She had never felt this way before. His other soft hand gently explored her stomach and thighs. He would kiss her inner thighs quickly before returning to where she needed him to be. She had never felt so loved, so worshiped.

Each moan got louder. Darkness began to spin and then wrap around her. She felt like she couldn't breathe and had too much air at the same time. Her hips rocked and her back arched as she felt his hand squeeze hers. The waves were coming frequently, so quickly that they crashed together, one joining onto another. They joined together slowly until one hit her so big and so strong that it made her breath catch in her throat and her muscles go numb. Her body tensed tightly as anticipation flooded her veins. Finally, she felt a release of every pain she had ever felt flood through her body. She continued to moan gently as her body shook. She could hear his heavy breathing between her legs as he gently kissed her over and over again, each time making her legs flinch. He kissed her inner thighs then her calves, from her lower stomach to her breast, to her shoulders and then down to each finger. He kissed her cheeks and kissed away the tears that had someone ended up on her face. Reba caught his lips and kissed him as passionately as she could, silently thanking him.

Painfully, he pulled away. She heard a small quiver in his breath and knew he was crying. Reba wanted to beg him to take her. She wanted to feel this mysterious man inside of her. She wanted to feel his soft, delicate, understanding touch all night. She wanted him to be Narvel.

"Please..." She mumbled again. "Don't g-go." She felt a cool tear drop onto her chest and then felt his lips shake as he kissed it away. She felt his body rise from the bed.

From a thousand miles away, she heard a door close. Silence filled the dark room.


End file.
